Recognition
by Youruichi-chan
Summary: During the journey, Hakkai hears 'the voice' and it's driving him crazy. Goku starts sensing that something isn't right. Both are propelled to find out what's going on. So what is it? R&R please Ch.13 up!
1. Chapter 1, Recognition

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Saiyuki, except for manga.

* * *

'_What is this?'_

The gentle moonlight shone into an inn's guest room, as the guest tossed and turned in his bed. The guest couldn't sleep.

_'What is this pestering ringing in my ears; burying itself in my brain?'_

Finally, he stood and walked over to the single window in the room.

'_This sound has been irritating me since yesterday…I thought I was just tired, but…'_

A sigh. The next day, an unrested, tired guest slugged down the stairs, passed the registry counter and dragged himself into the inn's restaurant for breakfast. He slumped himself in an unoccupied chair of a four-person table, three of which were already taken.

"Whoa! You look like shit, Hakkai!" pointed out his redhead companion.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he answered, giving him his usual smile, yet something about that smile…

"Uh, nothing! It was nothing!" She Gojyo answered, trying not to anger his companion even more.

Cho Hakkai gave him a more reassuring smile. This one calmed Gojyo down. Gojyo sat down next to the Monkey King of Legend himself and soon after he and Son Goku started another of their 'food arguments'. Next to the tired Hakkai was the droopy purple eyed Priest Genjo Sanzo, who was quietly reading the newspaper. But because of the monkey and water kappa's quarrelling, the monk was rapidly getting irritated. At this rate, Hakkai was certain of what was going to occur next. 5…4…3…2…1…The monk abruptly stood, slapped his newspaper on the table and with his paper fan in one hand he shouted,

"Will you assholes shut the hell up?!"

Hakkai couldn't help but give a nervous smile to the countless people who stared at the sudden racket. He turned his head and to his surprise…

"It's noon already? I overslept?"

Once Goku and Gojyo calmed down the ringing returned to Hakkai's ears. At this, he started picking at his ears.

"Hey, is something wrong, Hakkai?" Goku asked.

Hakkai's answer was a hard stare. This unnerved Goku, so he turned away.

'_Sorry I asked…'_ Goku thought.

Hakkai noticed and had to apologize.

"Ah…gomen, Goku. Something has been nagging me for a while and it's quiet irritating…"

"Is that right?" Gojyo came in.

"Mind sharing'?" Goku asked.

"It nothing really. Just an obnoxious ringing."

"Really?" Gojyo asked.

"I don't hear anything." Goku stated.

The two continued to listen. A certain monk also listened, pretending to read his paper.

"Well, I've been hearing it since yesterday…It's as if someone is calling out to me; asking for help…"

'_That sounds familiar…'_ Sanzo though eyeing Goku, who didn't notice.

The ringing has gotten a little louder.

"At any rate, have I missed breakfast?" Hakkai asked trying to ignore the ringing.

"Yeah, you did. It was great, too!" Goku exclaimed.

"I wonder if I may still get some…" Hakkai eyed Sanzo.

"Knock yourself out." Sanzo replied noticing and handing him the golden credit card.

After breakfast, Hakkai went out to stock up on supplies, while the others got ready for departure. When he finished, he put the supplies in its proper place and headed out, driving the jeep. The group had rode for hours and the ringing had only worsened. Then, Goku and Gojyo started their hourly arguing, yet again and the ringing ceased.

'_Interesting…'_ Hakkai thought.

Next to him, the monk was readying his gun, a throbbing vein easing itself on his temple. After a few minutes later, Sanzo shot at the guys, settling them down.

"Do you pain-in-the-asses want to die?!"

Goku completely clamed down and the ringing slowly returned.

'_I know the will anger Sanzo, but I have to know if my estimation is correct.'_ Hakkai thought, hesitating.

"Say, Gojyo…"

"Yeah, what?"

"Wasn't you who stole Goku's last dumpling?"

Hakkai checked Goku on the rear view mirror.

At this, the Water Kappa tensed and the priest glared at Hakkai, for they knew what was going to happen next.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS YOU!!" Goku cried standing up and pointing.

"DAMMIT HAKKAI, YOU RATTED ME OUT!!"

As they argued, the ringing immediately ceased. Hakkai's eyes slightly narrowed.

'_I thought as much…'_ Hakkai thought.

Sanzo glared at Hakkai, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"Gomen no sai, Sanzo. I just needed to prove something to myself, is all." Hakkai apologized, scratching the back of his neck and an angry vein visibly returned to Sanzo's temple.

He swiftly turned in his seat, as fast as lightening, stuck out his gun and shot at his two arguing companions. He missed on purpose and also caused them to be as quiet as ever. Sanzo sat properly in his seat once again and muttered,

"Next time I hear another sound from you two, I won't miss."

With that, they were quiet the rest of the way. At nightfall, they still hadn't reached town, so decided to camp out. Before sleep, however, Goku and Gojyo had yet another mini argument, but it didn't last long, so Sanzo didn't have to get involved. Goku started muttering in his sleep.

"Mmm…no…Why're you in there? Mm…the light…follow…"

In his sleep, Gojyo weakly shoved Goku, muttering,

"Goku, urusai, saru!" _Goku, shut up, monkey!_

Then he shifted to his side. Sanzo was sleeping soundly and Hakkai was just now drifting off to sleep. While he slept, he had a dream…

~Dream~

_Hakkai was standing at the entrance of a prison-like place, which seemed more like a cave._

'_**This place looks oddly familiar…'**__ he thought bitterly._

_He turned to exit, but there was only a wall where the door used to be._

'_**Strange…'**_

_Without reason, he walked forward, slowly. At the fifth cell, two hands gripped the rock-like bars._

"_Kanon…?" he asked hesitating._

_When he walked in front of the cell and opened his eyes…_

"_Goku?!"_

_Goku had his head down completely concealing his face. But when Hakkai walked in front of the cell, he looked up, his eyes were empty, yet hopelessly asking for help. His clothes were worn out and tattered: a white t-shirt and tan short pants. He had unbelievably heavy chains on his ankles, wrists and neck. Behind him, was a wall that the long chains connected to. He reached out, begging Hakkai to get him out. But when Hakkai reached into the cell, an evil darkness replaced the wall and started to suck in like a vacuum, only strong enough for Goku. Hakkai stared at the darkness in horror, until a high-pitched scream forced him to look down. Replacing Goku, was a girl who looked about the same age as Goku and had the same brown hair and golden eyes. Nevertheless, he reached in and grabbed hold of her hand. As she started slipping, Hakkai noticed…blood? The girl desperately tried to hold on, grabbing his hand with her other free one. Hakkai responded back by gripping her hands tighter and pulling her towards him. But it seemed that the more he pulled, the stronger the vacuum became. Just as it seemed like she was going to make it, she slipped out of his hands. She screamed as she was eaten by the darkness._

"_NO!!!" he screamed._

_But it was too late. She was gone. Hakkai stood there, eyes wide of surprise. Everything that happened, happened so quickly…he snapped out of it and remembered blood dripping from the girl's hand as he helped her. He looked at his hand and as he suspected, blood was on his hand._

~End Dream~

Hakkai woke up, a little sweaty and panting. He looked around. The sun had barely just risen up and everyone was still sleeping.

'_I am NOT going to be able to get to sleep after that…'_

He reminded himself of his dream and deeply started to think about it.

'_Why was Goku in that cell? Maybe…'_

"Hakkai? Hakkai. Hakkai!"

"Huh?"

"Are you all right, Hakkai?"

Goku started at him questionably, then Hakkai looked away and suddenly found the dirt interesting.

"I'm fine." he replied, looked at him and smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were totally spaced out, so…" Goku trailed off.

Hakkai looked at his hands and Goku followed suit.

"Whoa! Hakkai, what'd you do to your hands!?" he cried.

By this time everyone was stirring and sleepily walked over to see what Goku was freaking out about.

"Did you cut your hands or something?" he continued.

"…No." he replied staring at his bloody hand.

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Goku?" Hakkai broke the silence, his eyes not leaving his hand.

"Yeah?"

"May I ask," he paused. "Do you have a sister?"

Sanzo's lips slightly thinned, but kept he cool, as always.

"No." Goku simply replied.

"Are you sure?"

"None that I know of." Goku shrugged.

Silence.

"Well," Hakkai started, standing and breaking the silence. "Shall we go, then?"

While Hakkai talked, Hakuryu transformed behind him.

"Guys, I think I gotta throw up…" Goku trailed off, his head and arms off the side of the jeep.

As they rode on, the ringing got obnoxious and Goku felt sick.

"Hm. It's about time all that food's getting to you." Gojyo stated, calmly. "Just don't vomit on me."

"Stop yelling at me! My head hurts…" Goku whined as he slumped in his seat.

Gojyo stared at him with a questioning look. _I wasn't yelling at him…_

"Goku? Are you all right?" Hakkai asked checking on him on the rear view mirror.

"No. My throats sore."

"What are you pregnant?!" Gojyo exclaimed. "What's with all the status problems all of the sudden?"

"Shuddup, I'm not in the mood." Goku replied in a Sanzo-like tone.

"Holy hell, you ARE pregnant!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Goku attacked him.

"Guys, DON'T START…" Hakkai threatened in a tired tone.

Suddenly, a figure ran in front of the jeep. Hakkai stomped on the brakes and everyone launched forward.

"Ow! My head!" Goku cried putting a head on his injury.

"Hakkai, what the hell?!" Gojyo yelled.

Hakkai dropped his head and put a hand on his forehead.

"…There was a figure…" he replied.

"Where?" Gojyo asked.

"No one ran in front of Jeep. That'd be stupidity." Sanzo stated.

Hakkai hadn't moved a muscle and neither did Goku.

"We have to head east…" Hakkai muttered.

Goku lowered his head as Hakkai spoke.

Sanzo stared at Hakkai.

"Y'know," Goku spoke.

Everyone was silent. All that was heard was bird calls and the soft hum of the jeep.

"I had a dream last night." he paused.

No one spoke.

"…I was in a cave, the one I was trapped in before Sanzo saved me…but…" he paused for a second. "There was someone else there…someone beside me…"

Hakkai and Sanzo seemed knowledgeable; like as if they knew who he was talking about.

"Sanzo, I have a serious question to ask you." Hakkai informed.

"What do you want?"

"May I head east?"

"Have you gone insane?!"

"I promise I'll return back on track. It won't take long." _I have to find out what's going on! And I have a feeling it's east._

Sanzo refused and isn't letting up. Goku abruptly stood up.

"I sense something over there…" Goku paused, trying to sense who it is.

Silence. Hakkai stared off in the direction Goku was facing. East. He sensed something as well. Pure sentimance popped into Goku's eyes.

"…Crying…loneliness, Sanzo we HAVE to save her!!" he looked down. "We have to…"

He understood all emotions he's sensing.

"…Loneliness…" Hakkai repeated.

Goku and Hakkai eyed Sanzo, pleadingly.

"Sanzo…" Hakkai pleaded.

"Please, Sanzo!" Goku pleaded as well.

_Shut up!_ "Do what you want." Sanzo decided and slumped in his seat.

Hakkai and Goku looked at each other happily, excitement jumping around in Goku's eyes.

"It won't take long." Hakkai assured Sanzo.

"How long exactly?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, about a day…"

Hakkai turned around and drove east. Sanzo stared straight. From afar, the group could make out what looked like trees.

"…If we hurry." Hakkai finished.

Sanzo glared at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm giving you a day, no later." Sanzo replied and continued to stare in the distance. _We have absolutely NO time for this._

"Not counting today, I hope?" Hakkai questioned.

Sanzo didn't answer, Goku hadn't saw down and Gojyo was slightly confused. Hakkai drove faster. By noon, the group arrived to the entrance of a forest, across a bridge. Hakkai took out his map, found where they were located and quickly put it away.

"Whoever it is, they're in here." Hakkai said, then looked at Goku who nodded in agreement.

Hakuryu transformed to its original form, flew to Hakkai's shoulder and rested. The group walked in the forest and Goku and Hakkai began their search. They searched for about four hours, when everyone agreed on taking a short break. They've already progressed pretty far.

"We're close, I can feel it!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes, so can I." Hakkai agreed.

"So…what are we looking for?" Gojyo asked.

"Some kind of entrance." Hakkai replied. "That entrance should lead to the girl."

"You're looking for a girl, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked as Hakkai stood up with Goku following his action. "And here I though you weren't like that…" he muttered to himself.

"Goku…"

"Got it!"

Sanzo stood up, boringly and got ready to follow Hakkai. Goku ran up ahead, jumped over a fallen, rotted log and disappeared.

"'Ey, monkey! Wait up!" Gojyo called.

Goku didn't answer. As they progressed, the sound of a waterfall became clear. The group looked at each other and in panic, ran over the fallen log and found the waterfall…but no Goku.

* * *

That's all for now! Please bear with me, I'm new at this and I'm still trying to figure out how do several things...Anyways, the next chapter will be up soon, promise! X3


	2. Chapter 2, Found

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Saiyuki, except for their manga.

* * *

~Chapter 2; Found~

"Goku!" Hakkai called.

No answer.

"…Stop messing around, monkey! C'mout!" Gojyo called.

No answer. The group now had worried and somewhat scared expressions.

'_You better be dead, monkey, if you know what's good for you…'_ Sanzo thought, his face hidden.

"Guys!" Goku's voice came from above the other side of the waterfall.

When they looked, Goku was riding on a snow-white dragon that looked much like Hakuryu, with slight differences; like eye color: a beautiful sea-blue. Its wings spread, almost like an angel's. The white dragon flew in front of the group, still hovering over the raging water.

"Where'd you get the dragon?" Gojyo asked.

Upon closer inspection, Goku was drenched; dripping wet.

"When I jumped over th' dead tree, I slipped on some mud an' fell in th' water. This dragon rescued me." Goku explained.

"What's a dragon doing around a wild forest like this one?" Hakkai asked though mostly to himself.

"I donno, but I'm glad it was!" Goku exclaimed.

Sanzo walked up to the dragon with the paper fan in one hand and slapped Goku upside the head, his face still hidden.

"Ow! Sanzo, what'd you do that for?" he cried placing a hand on the sore bump.

"Idiot!" Gojyo yelled at him. "You had us worried."

"Did you see any kind of clearing, by any chance?" Hakkai asked him.

"That's what I was about to tell ya." Goku replied. "This dragon seemed worried about somethin'. Whatever it is, it's deep in a cave over there." Goku pointed near the end of the waterfall.

"Or whoever…" Hakkai said to himself.

"Let's go already!" Goku urged.

They all rode on the dragon to the cave Goku had pointed out. When they safely stood in the cave, the dragon glowed and transformed to its original little-flying-dragon-self. It flew up to Goku and rested on his shoulder. They proceeded into the cave.

"Looks like it's taken a liking to you, Goku." Hakkai observed.

"Think so?" Goku asked.

The little dragon gave a small squeak and rubbed its head against he cheek. A sign of affection. The further they went, the darker the cave became. A long while later, a little crack of light reached them. As they proceeded, the light grew. Finally, they found what they were searching for.

"There's nothing here." Sanzo stated in his usual bored tone.

Rock cell bars stood in front of them and way beyond the bars stood another set and a green scenery; a sight to behold.

"But…" Hakkai began but didn't finish.

"You serious?" Goku cried. "We went all this way, an'…" he looked down in disappointment. "We didn't f-"

When he gripped the rock bars, Goku interrupted himself and stared in the cell. For a moment, his breath was caught in his throat and his eyes were slightly wide. Then, he inhaled and asked,

"How do you know my name?"

"Goku, who are you talking to?" Sanzo asked him.

He didn't respond. Instead, he continued to talk to what seemed like no one.

"Who are you?" he continued.

"Goku?" Gojyo asked.

Gojyo put a hand on his shoulder, causing the teen to change his focus to his friends.

"Are you all right?" Hakkai asked as Gojyo rose an eyebrow.

"There's a girl in there!" Goku exclaimed to Hakkai.

"What are you talking about?" Sanzo asked.

"Are you certain you're all right?" Hakkai asked now with concern in his voice.

"I think that hunger of his finally got to him…" Gojyo stated.

The group looked at him like he was insane.

"I'm serious!" he retorted. "Look, there's nothin' here, right?"

They stared at him as if saying, 'So?'

"But when I touched th' bars, she appeared!"

He replayed his action for demostration. Gojyo and Sanzo continued to stare, as if he was making it up. Hakkai turned and faced the bars.

"It's true!" he heard Goku trying to convince.

'_He touched the bars…What if…'_ Hakkai thought.

Then, he gripped the bars and stared. The others noticed.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai deeply exhaled, his shoulders slumping and he stared tenderly in the cell. Curiosity took over, so Sanzo and Gojyo also touched the bars. To their surprise, there, sitting in the small, compact cell sat a girl; wearing worn out, tattered clothes: a white-T shirt and tan short pants. This girl with long brown hair, stared confused and innocently at the group with her sun-golden eyes.

* * *

As stated in: Dictionary . com

Recognition- _noun_ - 2. the identification of something as having been previously seen, heard, known, etc.

Youru-chan: Just wanted to throw that out there...^.^


	3. Chapter 3, Second Son

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saiyuki or any of its characters. All I own is their manga.

* * *

~Chapter 3; Second Son~

Both sides stared at each other, waiting to see who will speak first.

"Umm…" Goku made to speak, but quickly stopped himself.

When he spoke, the girl slightly backed away. Hakkai kneeled down until he was at the girl's eye level and gave her a warm smile.

"So," the girl cringed as he spoke. "Are you the one who called out to me?"

The girl slowly shook her head.

"No…"

Hakkai's eyes showed confusion, yet his warm smile stayed in place.

"I…haven't been calling to anyone at all. Who-Who are you?"

Hakkai chuckled a bit, an act that confused the girl.

"You don't have to lie…" he said. "Well…now I'm here, so no more calling, ok?"

The girl only stared back at him, her head filled with questions and her eyes revealing them. Goku and Sanzo stared at the two, stared at each other then back to Hakkai and the girl.

'_Why does this look so familiar?'_ Goku thought.

'_Déjà vu…'_ Sanzo thought as he placed a hand on his forehead.

Hakkai held his hand out to her.

"Come." he stated.

She stared at him, utterly confused.

"You want to come out…don't you?" he asked.

Her eyes sparkled when he spoke those words. She smiled widely and became excited. She crawled closer and reached out to grab his hand until--chains rattled noisily. Her smile disappeared and her face showed desperation. The chains on her ankles, wrists and neck held her in place and didn't let her go no more than two feet, yet the bars were three and a half feet away. The two struggled to grab each other's hand. Slowly, however, the two hands inched closer and closer until they held onto the other. As Hakkai pulled her towards him, the chains and bars slowly disintegrated into the air, finally setting her free. She stumbled and landed into his arms. Silence floated around everyone, as she lay still. Hakkai was about to say something, until he heard a small sniffle. She hugged him and he heard a muffled,

"Thank you…"

He smiled sweetly at her when she looked up at him.

"May I ask your name?" Hakkai asked her.

"Gota. My name is Son Gota." she sniffed.

All except Sanzo stared at her in silence and confusion. Then they looked at Goku.

"What?" Goku asked them.

Hakkai turned back to Gota.

"Gota-chan, are you related to Goku, by any chance?"

"Goku-niichan is my twin brother." she stated like it was the very obvious.

With this, the group looked back and forth between them. Gojyo then walked up to Hakkai and whispered,

"They do look a lot alike…"

"They look exactly alike."

Hakkai looked over at Sanzo, who was standing on the other side of the cave. He took a drag of the cigarette he was smoking and blew out.

"Sanzo?"

"What do you want?" he responded fairly fast.

When Gota heard the name Sanzo, she tensed and dared to look in the direction Hakkai was facing.

"Sanzo?" she asked Hakkai her face hidden.

Hakkai looked at her, confused as to why it seemed like she somewhat dreaded the name.

"Genjo Sanzo?" she continued her voice shaking a bit.

Sanzo glared in her direction from the corner of his eye. She noticed and glared at him directly.

"_**It's all your fault!"**_ she yelled at him.

Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku stared at her, surprised. She stood up and tried to walk towards Sanzo.

"It's your fault I'm in here in th—Ack!" she cried.

As she walked toward him, she stumbled and fell.

"Gota!" Hakkai ran over to her. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head, her face hidden.

* * *

"Nii-chan?"

Goku responded to the name, who now carried Gota on his back. She has told the group that so many years trapped in a small and compact cell, disabled her to walk for the time being. Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai were way in front of the twins, but Hakkai was still somewhat in earshot.

"Why are still with him?" she continued to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you still think you owe your life to him?"

"Who Sanzo? Of course I do."

"…Have you forgotten?" she buried her face in his back, loving the fact that she's reunited with her brother again.

"Forgotten what?"

"So you have…" she lay her head on his back.

"Forgot what?" he became more anxious to know.

"You've completely forgotten about me, have you?"

He didn't answer. Finally at the entrance of the cave, stood a waterfall yards away from them. The only way to get back on track was up and the only way up, was the snow-white dragon that saved Goku earlier. The dragon, who stayed close to the twins, flew up and rested on Gota's shoulder.

"Hello, Hakurin." Gota smiled and giggled, as the dragon rubbed his head against her cheek.

A sign of affection. Hakkai observed the whole scene. _So that's the reason it took such a liking to Goku…_

Hakurin transformed and let everyone on its back, before flying upwards. Gota, however, refused to even be near Sanzo. When they landed on the soft soil near the waterfall again, Hakurin transformed and rested on Hakkai's unoccupied shoulder. Hakkai smiled at it.

"Does this mean you have warmed up to me?" he asked it.

Hakurin squeaked and lowered its head, indicating it's resting. While Hakkai talked to it, Goku had walked up next to him, with his sister still carried on his back.

"He said he warmed up to you a little since you saved me, but he's still looking out for you." Gota replied, then rested her head against Goku's back.

"I'm happy he's warmed up to me…at least a little." Hakkai replied placing a hand on Gota's head.

She tensed a little as he did so and then relaxed. She kept her head on Goku's back, a bit afraid.

'_I haven't been out of the cave for so long…'_ she thought. _'Everything looks so scary…'_

Goku noticed her uneasiness.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked.

She lightly shook her head against his back.

"It's nothing."

"Sure?"

"I'm just a little scared."

"Don't be. We're all here for you." he replied smiling.

'_That's what __**you**__ think…'_ she thought poking her head up a bit to look at Sanzo.

When he felt eyes on his back, Sanzo slightly turned his head and stared at her from the corner of his eye. When he did, Gota retreated and lay her head back down on her brother's back. Then she closed her eyes, trying to relax herself.

'_Why is Goku __**still**__ trusting this guy?!'_

When they finally exited the forest, Hakuryu went ahead and transformed in front of them. Gota was a bit surprised.

"Oh, how cool! It transforms, too!" she cried looking over Goku's head.

Hakkai chuckled a bit.

"Yes, there are countless other dragons like yours and mine, who also transform." Hakkai explained.

"Really?!" she asked and then she gave out a small gasp. "I want to see them!" she exclaimed as Goku put her in the back of the jeep, beside him.

At this, Hakkai laughed and started the jeep, as Gojyo unconsciously smiled at her innocence. Seeing this, she smiled back at Gojyo, who then gave her a small confused look. She ignored that look, as she noticed she was getting more and more exhausted. She lay her head on her brother's shoulder and closed her eyes. Hakkai watched her quickly fall asleep in his rear view mirror. As the jeep continued on, her head started to slide off Goku's shoulder and ended up on his lap. He didn't mind and tried not to move her as to not wake her.

"As promised, Sanzo…" Hakkai started.

Sanzo didn't answer, but it was obvious he was happy to be on track once again. Maybe now they can continue what they started.

"We're back on track and it didn't take long."


	4. Chapter 4, New Beginning

Youru-chan: I do not own anything related to Saiyuki, except for their manga. Also, I would like to thank all those who have reviwed my story. So, thank you very much! *bows*

Gota: *pulls on author's sleeve* Hey! Start the story already!

Youru-chan: *pats Gota's head* Patience, Gota-chan, patience...

Goku: *smiles* On with the story!

* * *

~Chapter 4; New Beginning~

When the group got to the next town, Gota was still fast asleep. Hakkai decided not to disturb her, so Goku just carefully picked her up and carried her on his back. While they looked for an inn, Hakkai started thinking about taking care of Gota's old clothes, especially since people stopped, stared and/or whispered to each other as they passed. He saw small clothing stores and decided to head there after they checked into their rooms and leave Gota to sleep in peace.

"Hello and welcome to our inn!" came a warm greeting from a young woman behind the inn's registry counter.

"Hello, five rooms please?" Hakkai replied.

"Ah yes. Just a moment, please." she replied checking the registry book.

After a while she said,

"I'm sorry, but we only have four rooms left. You don't mind if one room is shared?"

The group paused, then stared at the twins. Goku stared back at them, looking between Hakkai and Gojyo, who were on his left and Sanzo, on his right.

"What?" he asked after a moment.

"_You're_ her brother; _you_ share the room with her." Gojyo simply stated.

Goku put on a confused expression.

"Why don't one of you guys share?!"

"No." Sanzo simply answered when Goku looked at him.

Goku turned his head to look at Gojyo.

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to share a room with me." he replied.

Goku then faced Hakkai, who gave him his usual smile.

"Sorry Goku…" he shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon!" Goku cried.

"That's three votes against one. You're on your own, kid." Gojyo said.

He then took the key to his room that was lying on the reception counter and walked up the stairs near the counter that led to the inn's rooms, with Hakkai and Sanzo following his action soon after. Goku stood in place for a second as his sister stirred a little against his back. Then, he took the remaining key, walked up the stairs, opened the door and rested his sister on the bed. Once Gota was on the bed, Hakkai's voice was heard.

"Be back in a bit."

Goku opened the door and saw him going down the stairs.

"Hakkai!" he called.

Hakkai stopped and looked back.

"Yes?"

"Where ya goin'?"

"Out. Do you want to join me?"

Goku thought for a moment, looking back at Gota, then he jogged toward Hakkai, who headed down the stairs again.

"Wait up!"

Hakkai and Goku visited the clothing stores they passed on their way to the inn. Goku had a couple of intriguing and helpful tips, like:

"Well, these are her size; she'll probably like 'em."

And…

"She doesn't like skirts, period…"

…When they headed back, they had four bags worth of clothes. Enough to last Gota a good long while. Before they headed out, however, Gota was half-asleep and heard Goku and Hakkai's conversation. She was drifting off to sleep when they walked out the inn's entrance. As she slept, she saw something…

~Nightmare~

Gota was staring at the lush, green scenery before her in a dull, gray rock cave. The scenery around her never changes and she was quite tired of it overall. Beside her sat a boy, about the same age, long brown hair and golden eyes; exactly like her own appearance. He was staring at nothing in particular; his head slightly hung down and was sitting crossed-legged (Indian style). Gota kept staring until a small, yellow butterfly came up to her and rested on her nose. She didn't mind or care about it, but she sneezed, startling it and slightly startling Goku. It gracefully floated away, as silence once again settled in. That is, until the silence was broken once again.

"Goku-chan?"

"Yes, Gota-chan?"

Their voices sounded dull, empty and utterly depressed.

"Have you ever thought about someone saving us?"

"Yeah…"

"Do you think it'll ever happen?"

"I don't know…"

Suddenly, a shadow towered into the cave; over them. The twins stared at the figure, as Gota grasped her brother's hand—who held her hand back—in a bit of fear. The figure was wearing white robes and a crown-like hat that was attached to a cloth; non-see through veil that went down to the sides of his face and onto his shoulders. The figure's mouth moved, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. His eyes were also hidden from view. Goku stared at him in confusion, as if he could hear him. Then, the figure held out its hand and Goku—still holding his sister's—reached out and took the figure's. The chains of both twins and the rock bars disintegrated into air. As the twins stood up and made to walk forward, the bars and chains suddenly came up again, trapped once again. There's just one other problem…

"Goku!" Gota cried in desperation and helplessness.

Goku was on the other side of the bars, his eyes completely empty. The figure, with shining golden hair and purple eyes, had his hand on the now mindless Goku's head. Almost as if demonstrating that with one touch Purple eyes can control just about anyone. Purple eyes turned his back on her and with Goku following every action, they walked away, fleetingly.

"No! Wait!" Gota cried tears streaming down her face.

She stuck out an arm, as if waiting for someone to take it and set her free.

"Please! Please don't leave me behind!!"

There was a short pause, as the figures continued to disappear from view.

"Goku!" she continued. _"Nii-chan!!!"_ her head hung, her tears soaking the ground below her. "Please…" she whispered.

Then there was a strange, yet warm, white light that shrouded over her. After she was sure she could see at least a bit, she opened her eyes, squinting. But what she saw was a red ball attached to a little boy—his face completely hidden, regardless of him looking directly at her—with soft, dark colored hair.

~End Nightmare~

"Gota? Are you feeling alright?"

Gota was sitting upright on the bed, breathing heavily and sweating a bit. She looked over to the owner of the voice to see Hakkai standing at the door way, holding two bags, with a worried expression on his face and Goku, who had his head poking into the room. Gota nodded, answering his question.

"We've brought you some clothes," Hakkai stated walking closer to her and putting the bags on the bed next to her. "Why don't you try some on and tell me how they fit, ok?"

She nodded, as Goku put the rest of the bags next to her and they left, closing the door behind them for Gota's privacy. She took a shower and tried on some clothes that caught her attention. After that, she went downstairs into the inn's waiting room, where the group was relaxing. She quietly walked up from behind Goku and leaned in close to his ear.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Gota chirped happily.

Goku jumped a bit, as the rest of the group whirled their heads around. From toe to head Gota wore dark colored boots with a little white ribbon on the top, tan pants, dark, fingerless arm-warmers, a dark sleeveless shirt with a small white ribbon on the collar and a big white ribbon to tie her hair back into a ponytail. The group stared at her transformation. After a minute of staring, Gota got a bit uncomfortable and a big sweatdrop rolled off the side of her head. She gave a nervous and uncomfortable smile.

"What?" she asked.

Finally, they smiled at her.

"Wow, Gota, you look pretty!" Goku complemented.

"I agree, you look very nice." Hakkai agreed.

Gojyo just smiled and Sanzo neither looked at Gota nor spoke what-so-ever, ever since they arrived at the village. Everyone had noticed this, but decided against saying anything about it.

"Oh yeah! By the way…" Gota turned to Hakkai and Gojyo. "I haven't your names yet. The only name I know so far is Nii-chan's…"

She completely ignored Sanzo and the others noticed.

"Ah yes, that's right…" Hakkai realized. "My name is Cho Hakkai."

"...Sha Gojyo."

Gota smiled at the response.

"Gojyo-san…" she repeated.

"At your service."

"It's nice to meet you." she nodded. "Nii-chan, let's go look around town!" she suggested taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Ne, Hakkai-sama?"

'_Hakkai-sama?'_ he thought.

Then, he gave her an adoring smile, almost as though inviting her to say it again.

"Of course." he replied.

With that response, she returned a happy smile.

"C'mon, Nii-chan!" she urged pulling him.

"Okay!" he replied running out of the inn with her, still holding hands.

After the twins left, silence groped the room. Gojyo was just about finished with his cigarette and Sanzo was quietly reading his newspaper. Hakkai stared at the door that the twins had left out of a minute ago, until he spoke up.

"Sanzo?"

"What?" his voice sounded agitated and a bit angry.

"Is something the matter?"

"No."

A pause.

"Doesn't look like it to me...." Gojyo said.

"It's _none_ of your business!" Sanzo snapped.

After another minute, Gojyo finished his cigarette and put out the remains in the ash try near him. Then, he got up and went for his room. A moment after, Hakkai retraced Gojyo's steps and left for his room as well. After they left, Sanzo stared out the window he was sitting next to. For some reason, ever since Gota joined their group, he couldn't get her face out of his head. Each time she spoke, the same scene popped up in his head. She was gripping the rock bars of the cell, tears streaming down her face and her eyes clenched shut, screaming,

**'**_**I hate you!'**_

That memory was one he thought he had locked away, never to be reminded of again.


	5. Chapter 5, Affirm

Author: I do not own anything of Saiyuki or its characters...except for their manga. I want to become a better writer therefore, criticism is welcome!

Sanzo: Now read.

Author: Don't speak to our readers like that!

Sanzo: *ignores*

Hakkai: ...And please review ^.^

* * *

~Chapter 5, Affirm; Goku's POV~

I watched as Gota zipped around from one place to another. Everything catches her eye! Since we got to the town's market place, she wouldn't stay still for more than three seconds!

"Oi, Gota! C'mere!"

I heard her gasp a bit and she ran off to the next little shop that caught her eye.

"Gota!" I whined. "Slow down!"

Before she could run off again, I grabbed the back of her shirt.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I saw something pretty over there!" she pointed north of her and pouted when I wouldn't let her go.

"You can go look, but quit runnin' around like that, I can't keep up with you!"

"Ok, ok!" she cried, puling away from me.

Once I let go, it was like she teleported she ran so fast! I sighed and shook my head a bit and then she started calling me over.

"Look, look!" she pointed jumping a bit.

"What is it?"

Behind a display window was an adorable, chocolate-brown puppy with a cute red ribbon gently tied around its neck, the big bow resting on the back of its neck. Its paws, stomach and tip of its tail was white. Gota giggled as the puppy's tiny tail waged happily when it saw her near the window. Then, she ran into the shop.

"Gota, wait up!" I cried, running after her.

When I reached her, she was already carrying the puppy.

"Ooh Nii-chan, look at how cute it is!"

"Yeah it is, isn't it…" I said patting its head.

A pause.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep him…please?" she put on her cutest begging face.

It seemed to work.

"Uh…I really don't mind…"

"Really?" she got excited.

"But I don't think Sanzo would like it." I replied quickly.

Her smile dropped a bit.

"He doesn't like dogs." I continued.

Her overjoyed smile returned.

"In that case, we _have_ to get him!" she cuddled it.

I got a bit nervous.

"Sanzo won't like this at all. He won't even have to _see_ the puppy before he brings out th' fan!" I cringed a little as I thought about it.

Gota's whole smile dropped like a rock, before a sign of anger bubbled into her eyes. Her hair shadowed her eyes from view.

"If he hits you…"

I stared at her as she stated to quiver with anger. The puppy tried to unnerve her by licking her fingers.

"I'll buy him…and I'll tell Sanzo it's not your fault…"

"Gota…?"

With that, she turned and carried the puppy to the caretaker behind the counter.

"I want to get this puppy, please…" she said with a shy smile.

"Ah, that one's one of our best! He's _very_ well behaved."

Gota's overjoyed smile started to return.

"But I'll have to say, this one's a strange one…" the caretaker said taking out a carrier.

"No need." I replied when he took it out.

"What do you mean?" Gota asked.

"I'm not sure actually…"

The caretaker went and got some puppy food, bottled water, leash, 2 toys, a food and water tray, and a blanket, then put everything in the carrier.

"This little one just showed up one day in the display window. It looked to be a stray, so we gave him a well deserved bath and my sister put that ribbon on him. Said it was cute." he continued.

"It is!" Gota smiled, excitedly.

The caretaker chuckled softly and pushed the carrier towards us.

"I don't think we need that big thing." Gota said.

"You're travelers, aren't you?"

We nodded.

"Then this carrier is very much needed. Besides, I think this is much better than carrying a bunch of bags, don't you think?"

We looked at each other, then we looked at him again and nodded.

"Take good care of him, ok?"

As we walked back to the inn, I carried the carrier and Gota carried the pup. When we arrived to our temporary home, it was near 6:30 pm.

~End Goku's POV~

"Welcome home!" Hakkai greeted.

The twins froze.

'_If Hakkai is near, so is Sanzo…'_ they thought.

When they looked around, Hakkai was smiling at them and Gojyo was in the other room, flirting with four women at once, one of them the woman that signed them into the inn, earlier. Goku breathed a sigh of relief, when he saw that Sanzo wasn't around. Hakkai caught that and frowned.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Uhm…" Goku hesitated.

Gota jogged over to her master.

"Look!" she said, holding up the pup.

"He's adorable…" he replied, petting him, then still smiling he looked down at the holder. "Now put him back."

"Huh?"

"I can see how adorable he is, but we can't afford to take care of a puppy, we have other things to worry about."

"But, Hakkai-sama—"

"I'm sorry, Gota-chan, but you have to put him back now." Hakkai turned and walked towards the inn's kitchen.

Gota dropped her head and held the pup close, tears showing up in her eyes.

'_I just got you and now I have to abandon you…'_

"Guess this means we have to return 'im back to the pet store…" Goku stated, disappointment in his voice.

'_Pet store?'_ Hakkai thought as he stopped walking.

Hakkai turned around and saw Gota holding the pup protectively, her eyes hidden. Goku was next to her trying to comfort her, holding a sympathetic expression on his face.

"You _bought_ this pup?" Hakkai asking them.

Gota shook her head, her eyes still hidden.

"We went to give 'im the money, but…" Goku explained.

~Back flash~

_"No, no…" the caretaker said, when Goku searched his pockets for money. "This little one, you can take home for free."_

_"Really?" Gota cried overjoyed._

_"My gift to you. Besides you've made someone very happy…"_

_Gota gave him a confused expression._

_"I have? Who?"_

_"Oh!" the care taker jumped. "Uh…"_

_The twins stared, waiting for an answer._

_"The puppy, of course! Especially now, since you're giving him a new home." he laughed nervously._

_"Well, thanks mister!" Gota smiled widely._

~End Back flash~

'_She got him for free?'_ Hakkai thought.

Gota looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Then, he sighed in defeat.

"You take good care of him…alright?"

She gave him an overjoyed smile, gave the pup to Goku and hugged her master, catching him by surprise.

"Thank you, Hakkai-sama, thank you!" she laughed.

"Why, you're very welcome. But you have to take great care of him, ok? He's your responsibility."

Gota nodded excitedly. Then she took the pup back from Goku, held his hand and led him to the waiting room.

"Gojyo-san, Gojyo-san look!" she started running taking Goku with her.

Hakkai watched her go, a caring smile appearing on his face. Hearing his name, Gojyo paused his flirting and looked over to see an overjoyed Gota running towards him, holding a bundle of fur and dragging her twin brother with her.

"Look, Gojyo-san, I got a new puppy!" she showed him. "Isn't he cute?"

She giggled as the pup licked her cheek, happily waging its tail. The ladies around Gojyo giggled at the adorable scene.

"Yeah it's cute." he said quickly, then he mentioned over to the kitchen. "Look, I'm busy, why don't you go and bother Hakkai?"

"But I already showed Hakkai-sama." Gota explained as Goku turned his head and froze.

"Yeah, then go show Sanzo."

"I don't know who you're talking about." Gota snapped turning her head stubbornly.

Goku started to panic and tugged on Gota's sleeves.

"Look, just go do something else _besides_ bothering me."

Goku panicked a bit more.

"But I'm not bothering you…" Gota whined, then she faced her brother. "What is it, Nii-chan?"

"Uhh…" Goku continued to nervously stare towards a window to his far left where a figure sat, reading a newspaper. "Why don't we go someplace else? Like th' kitchen…yeah! Th' kitchen! C'mon let's go, I'm getting hungry." he suggested nervously.

"Yeah, go to the kitchen and stop bothering me." Gojyo snapped.

Gota gave a small growl and got close to Gojyo's face.

"But I'm not bothering you." a sign of annoyance showing in her voice.

"C'mon Gota, let Gojyo do his flirtin' in peace." Goku said with the same kind of annoyance in his voice.

'_flirting?'_ Gota thought, but followed her twin anyway.

"Gojyo-kun, those twins were adorable!" one of the women to the left complimented.

"Are they related to you?" another of the women asked.

"They're just my nephew and his twin sister…" he sighed, pulling the two women on his sides closer to him by their waists. "…But y'know ladies, you're cuter than those two can ever be."

The twins heard the women Gojyo was flirting with giggle. He must've given them a compliment…Gota watched as her master cook dinner. Earlier, Goku explained that Hakkai takes care of the whole group.

'_Does that mean that Hakkai-sama does __**all**__ the chores?'_ she thought.

That evening, dinner was ready and the group had started eating. The twins had already eaten quite a lot. Gota was just about finished with her fifteenth plate and after that was dessert, while Goku continued to pile up more plates. Gojyo reached out for some sushi. Unfortunately for him, another set of chopsticks had taken hold of the other end.

"Let go, I had it first." Goku said.

"Yeah right, my chopsticks got to it before yours did." Gojyo stated.

"Let go, Water Kappa, I had my eye on this piece of sushi…" Goku pulled the piece of food toward him.

"Too bad, Monkey, I got to it first…" Gojyo pulled it back toward him.

"Give me the sushi."

"No."

"Give it, it's mine!"

"I got it first!"

"I had my eye on this sushi!"

"Bad luck!"

"It was on my plate!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Let go, Monkey!"

"You let go, it's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it!"

"Here we go…" Hakkai sighed, with his usual smile.

"Uhm, guys…we can order more sushi…" Gota suggested a small sweatdrop on the side of her head.

A vein visibly showed up on Sanzo's temple. The two continued to argue, now throwing insults at each other and fighting over other pieces of food. Gota's sweatdrop doubled in size and slid down the side of her head, watching the two fight, then she turned her attention to Hakkai. Sanzo abruptly stood up, his paper fan in hand and opened his mouth to yell at the two arguers.

"Hakkai-sama, what does 'flirting' mean?"

Everyone froze and stared at Gota. Uncomfortable with the sudden stares, she stared back at the group, asking,

"Was it something I said?"

"Um…" Hakkai scratched the back of his head. "…where did you hear that word from?"

"From Nii-chan," Gota answered, Hakkai stared at Goku. "Gojyo-san was talking to a bunch of girls earlier, and Nii-chan called it 'flirting'…does that mean that 'flirting' means to talk to a bunch of people at once?" Gota put a finger to her chin, thinking.

"Um, no…"

Still confused, she cutely cocked her head to the side.

"…Flirting is when you want to get the attention of someone of the opposite sex."

"Is that why Gojyo-san had so many girls around him?"

"Probably…"

"So let me get this straight, if Nii-chan is ignoring me, should I 'flirt' with him?"

Answering to that, Sanzo stiffened, Goku tensed and made like he almost choked on his food, Gojyo split out a bit of his drink and snickered, and Hakkai laughed uncomfortably.

"No, that's not it…" Hakkai answered laughing a bit, with Gojyo struggling to keep from laughing hysterically.

"Then what is it?" Gota continued asking.

"It's when you want to get the attention of someone of the opposite sex, someone whom you are attracted to, you like or whom you care about very much." Hakkai attempted to explain once more.

Again, she glance at Goku. Gojyo suddenly burst out laughing, still holding some in.

"You don't flirt with your brother!" Sanzo coldly rose his voice, a major annoyance showing itself in his voice.

At first, Gota started at him still confused, then she glared, giving him a small snarl.

"First of all, I wasn't asking you!" she said a hand pressed firmly against the table. "Second, I still don't understand what 'flirting' means!" she pouted, crossing her arms as she slumped in her chair.

She then got a piece of cheesecake on a plate and walked away from the table.

"Gota-chan…?" Hakkai called.

"I'm finished." she plainly said looking over her shoulder and stared at the monk, after that she continued and went up the stairs to her room.

The table was quiet now, Goku grabbed a breadstick and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," he ran up the stairs.

Gojyo sighed, Sanzo took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Looks like dinner's over…" Hakkai sadly said.

Sanzo blew out a puff of smoke. Goku opened the door to the room to find Gota crossed-legged on the bed and hugging her puppy, with a stern look on her face. The pup sensed something wrong and tried calming its new master down by licking her face and fingers.

"Gota-chan…"

"I don't understand what you _see_ in that guy!" she cried.

Goku walked up to the bed, standing in front of his twin.

"He-He's just—Argh!"

She let herself fall onto her side. The pup whined a bit and cuddled up against her.

"Sanzo's not _that_ bad…" Goku sat on the bed beside her.

"He's the worst!"

They fell silent. All that was heard was the pup whining because of the negative energy around him.

"Gota-chan?"

She didn't answer but he knew she was listening.

"Why do you hate Sanzo so much?"

"Because of what he did long ago."

Goku stared at her, confusingly.

"Figures you don't remember…he must have something to do with that too."

"What did he do?" he asked, disregarding that last comment.

She hugged her pup for support, who shyly licked her cheek.

"He put me back." she answered bitterly.

"What?" Goku stared at her.


	6. Chapter 6, Awakening

Author: I own nothing of Saiyuki or its characters. Critisism is welcome.

* * *

~Chapter 6; Awakening~

"What?" Goku asked staring his twin sister in the eyes.

Gota stayed silent, staring back. Goku opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the pup's barking.

"Hey! Calm down, little one. What's wrong?" Gota lifted him up, trying to settle him down. "Oh! You know what?"

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"I haven't given you a name yet, have I?" she asked the pup.

He settled down and whined a bit. Gota set him down between Goku and her.

"Now what should we name you?" Gota started to deeply think, her brother joining her.

"Hmm…How about Koga?"

"…Or Kiba?"

The twins looked at the adorable animal, who cocked its head to the side in confusion.

"How about it, Koga?" Goku asked.

The pup turned its attention to its owner.

"Guess that's a no..." Goku muttered.

"How about Kiba?"

The pup gave a small whine, cocking its head to the side again.

"That seems like a maybe." Gota stated.

"How do you know?" Goku asked.

"I don't know; it's like I could understand him…"

"How? You just got him!"

"It's hard to explain…"

The pup barked trying to snap them out of arguing.

"How about Taro?" Goku asked.

The twins simultaneously looked at each other.

"Akiba! What do you think?" they simultaneously asked.

With that, the pup gave a happy bark, wagging its tail.

"That was a yes." Gota said.

"Even I understood that." Goku agreed.

Gota picked up her pup.

"From now and onward, your name is Akiba." she smiled.

He barked in agreement. Just then, a man's scream was heard. The twins looked at each other in surprise and then ran to the door.

"Akiba, stay here, ok boy!" Gota called.

He barked twice and with that, Gota closed the door and continued running towards the waiting room with Goku. Akira quietly whined to himself, due to the fact of suddenly being left alone. The twins got as far as the doorframe, until Goku sensed something.

"Watch out!" Goku pulled Gota away from the frame, as a large yellow ball of energy shot through.

Once it passed by, the twins ran into the waiting room.

"Hakkai!" Goku called as they saw him kill two youkai (demons) at once. "You almost killed Gota back there!"

"Ah, Gomen Gota-chan." he apologized then killed another.

"Hakkai-sama, what's going on?" Gota asked.

"There's a youkai attack, that's what happened!" Gojyo answered, killing four at once with his weapon.

Suddenly, two youkai attacked the twins coming from both sides. Startled, Gota rapidly kneeled down, which gave Goku the opportunity to jump up and kick both simultaneously. Then he offered a hand to his sister.

"C'mon Gota-chan, we have to fight." he said firmly, helping her to her feet.

"But Nii-chan, I was imprisoned for so long. I forgot _how_ to summon my Nanbyou!" Gota answered.

Goku jumped up and killed a youkai that tried to attack Gota from behind.

"Well, you're goin' ta have ta remember very soon!"

The Sanzo Party were all fighting, trying to defend the inn and the residents still inside. But they were also being very slowly pushed out of the inn, where more youkai were waiting. After about an hour, the party were pushed back enough they were now outside. More youkai swarmed around, completely surrounding them. Gota stayed inside, seeing as she didn't have a weapon to fight with. After about another hour, the group was getting tired.

"Shit!" Gojyo exclaimed continuing to kill youkai. "They keep coming!"

"There are too many of 'em!" Goku cried.

Somehow one of them managed to punch Goku's face, but that only resulted in the youkai's death.

"This is bad, they're getting restless." Gota whispered to herself. "Ok!"

She put both her hands out in front of her and focused and concentrated. After that, she closed her eyes and tried even harder. Finally, she stopped and let her arms fall limply to her sides.

"It's not use…" she sighed.

She returned to watching the group outside. "Nii-chan…hang in there everyone…"

Meanwhile outside, the group was struggling.

"Guys, if we don't do something soon-" Goku was jumped on by a group of youkai at once and was getting pumbled.

"Nii-chan!" Gota gasped.

"Goku!" Hakkai threw a chi-ball and killed youkai around Goku.

Unfortunately, as soon as he let it go, Hakkai was overcome as well.

"No, Hakkai-sama!" Gota shouted anger swelling up inside her.

She stepped out from hiding and ran towards the army of youkai. Just as one stretched out an arm to claw her, her anger forced out her weapon, one that was looked identical to her brother's. With that weapon, she killed over a dozen youkai and counting. This act helped the group, who continued to fight. After about another hour, the youkai army finally started to let up. Gota paused for a second, her forehead with some droplets of sweat and was a bit out of breath. This was harder than she figured it'd be. Two more youkai snuck up on her and held her back. The one behind her held her hair and arms, as the one in front of her was about to attack. She killed them both, but just one problem: as the one behind her died, he slipped down pulling her hair…along with her power limiter. Once it slipped off, her eyes went wide and she screamed bloody murder. The group greatly panicked and all youkai paused. An enormous wave of power overindulged her. She felt an enormous burning sensation, like as if she was getting burned alive. Her nails grew longer and her eyes grew wild. She fell to her knees holding her head. By now, the youkai became fearful of her, sensing how powerful she suddenly became. When she finally became silent, her hair hid her eyes from view and she stayed very still. A youkai around her took a step forward and with that she became cautious. Confusing that with fear, a group of them lunged at her all at once. She was brought down and it looked like they killed her, until they suddenly screamed and fell. Slowly she stood back up. The group stared in surprise as the remaining youkai watched in horror. Feeling like she must be stopped, another group attacked her at once. That only came out with the same result and again she stood still. By this time, only five youkai remained. They bared their teeth, growled and snarled at her. Stubbornness took over and they attacked. Fools. She killed them, but hardly moved in the process. Then she smile; a wicked smile, which then turned into a wicked smirk and her eyes turned crazed. She laughed hysterically, continuously clawing at the corpse she stood over. The group watched in horror and remembered that incident with Goku. When he transformed into Seiten Taisei, he acted the very same way.


	7. Chapter 7, Reminiscence

Disclaimer: The pain of not owning Saiyuki is great...Critism is welcome!

Everything in italic is 7 years prior to the story.

* * *

~ Reminiscence; Sanzo's POV~

'_Seiten Taisen…'_

We watched as she killed over a dozen youkai, single-handedly and didn't even break a sweat. That's just great! Let's just hope she doesn't completely lose it—never mind…Baka! She continued to claw at a corpse. Okay, I've had enough. I saw Hakkai open his mouth and step forward. I pointed my gun at the sky and fired. I knew exactly what was going to happen next. A second later the gun pointed at her. That's right…This isn't the first time this happened.

_

* * *

_

"Sanzo!"

_Goku ran through the temple halls in a panic, hurriedly catching up to his master, who was slowly striding along._

_"What is it?" he stopped and turned around slowly._

_"I can't find her, I looked everywhere!"_

_Sanzo sighed and completely faced him._

_"Where was the last place you saw her?"_

_"Last time I saw her, we were playing and it was her turn to hide…"_

_"Where were you two playing?"_

_"In the meadow."_

_With that, Sanzo turned heel and started walking away._

_"Good. Look for her there."_

_"Wait! Sanzo!" Goku ran in front of him, his long golden brown hair flying behind him._

_"What now?"_

_Goku stared up at him; his eyes said it all._

_"What do you want me to do about it?"_

_"Well, I thought you could help."_

_"Good luck with that." he continued and walked around him._

_"C'mon, Sanzo! You know where she is, don't you?" Goku followed him, trying to persuade him._

_Sanzo sighed again, turned and walked passed him._

_"Hurry up." he told him._

_Goku smiled brightly, following Sanzo without a second thought._

* * *

I continued to point my gun at Gota, as she slowly walked towards me. Pure anger radiated from her temporary lifeless eyes.

'_Back then…they were more innocent…more carefree and happy…'_

The others watched, exhausted from fighting and now resting. Hakkai watched with worry in his eyes, Goku watched with slight panic. He abruptly stood, seeing as his twin was fairly close to me and ran at her.

"Gota!" he shouted running. "What are you doing?"

Gota suddenly attacked him and Goku blocked with his weapon.

"Snap out of it!" Goku cried.

Gota seemed like she wasn't listening. Fact of the matter is, she _couldn't _hear him. The way this is going is bad.

_

* * *

_

Goku followed Sanzo out of the temple and towards the town near the temple. Once near the town, they immediately sensed something was out of place. They continued to walk and stopped when a man ran up to them in a total panic.

_"Priest Sanzo, our village is being attacked by youkai!"_

_Both became very serious._

_"Goku, stay here." Sanzo warned and quickly walked towards the town._

_"Sanzo, wait!"_

_"Don't follow!"_

_Goku obeyed and Sanzo ran off into town._

* * *

Goku flew and his back hit the side of a building. Seeing as he was already injured, didn't make this better. He struggled to stand and then he looked at her; almost as though pleading. The twin only stared back, her eyes carrying a hint of annoyance. She closed the gap between them and rested her forehead against his, her eyes closed. Goku was stiff, but slowly relaxed. As he did, she abruptly grasped his throat. Hakkai and Gojyo panicked.

"Interruptions…" Gota muttered and then threw him to the side.

Once done with her brother, she turned heel and continued towards me. I still pointed my gun at her. Then, a small chi ball connected with her hand when she rose it. She turned and ran at Hakkai. But a long chain wrapped around her and pulled at her. She snarled, grasped the chain and pulled sending the weapon and Gojyo flying.

"Annoyance…" she muttered.

She ignored Hakkai and turned back to me. Finally, she stopped a few feet away from me.

'_Dammit…'_

_

* * *

_

Sanzo shot and killed yet another youkai. That one seemed to be the last of 'em…or so he thought. A high-pitched scream flooded his ears.

_'__**Please**__ don't tell me…! Shit!'_

_To get full attention, Sanzo pointed his gun to the sky and fired. Seconds later, it pointed at Gota, who stood a few feet away from him._

'_That's right…This isn't the first time this happened.'_

* * *

Gota smiled wickedly and ran full speed at me. Be it luck or whatever, but Hakkai was somehow able to step in between us and tackle her, holding on to her. Caught off guard, she fell backwards. Immediately after her back hit the ground, she flipped Hakkai over her and stood back up. Again, Hakkai tackled her, now from behind. Gota growled and snarled at him and tried to get him off of her. With this, I think I've seen enough. I revealed the scripture, which circled around Gota and Hakkai. For a moment, Gota froze. Probably trying to figure out what was going on, is my guess.

"Now Hakkai!" I screamed.

From behind, he grasped her forehead.

"Come back to us, Gota-chan!"

Her eyes widened. Then she let out a scream, as her forehead glowed and a power limited identical to Goku's appeared. After that, she rendered unconscious.

~No one's POV~

Gota stirred and slowly opened her eyes to the most excruciating headache in her life. She slowly sat up and looked around. She was in an enclosed room with little furniture: a bed, a dresser with a mirror and a night stand. _What happened?_ The last thing she remember was swarms of youkai. Then Goku-chan and Hakkai-sama were overwhelmed...

'_What happened after that?'_ she thought to herself.

When she tried thinking about it, her head pounded.

'_What about Hakkai-sama and Nii-chan?'_ she thought, grasping.

She quickly stood up too quick for her taste. She got dizzy as soon as her feet touched the wooden floor. Nevertheless, she continued forward and drunkenly, walked out of the room. Unlike her brother, without her power limiter, she over-works her body and feels the negativity of that when she returns back to normal. She walked down the inn's stairs, almost tripping all the while. Once at the bottom, she slowly walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Everyone stared at her, like as if walking in was against the law. Seeing as she didn't find what she looking for, she walked out and decided on going back to her room. She felt weak…

"Gota!"

Goku glomped her, hugging her from behind.

"Are you all right? Are you back?"

"I-I think. Where did I go?" she blinked confusingly, stuttering.

Thrilled with that answer, he tightly hugged her.

"You were sleepin' for a long time, I was worried." Goku said still embracing her.

Gota hugged him back, confusion over-flowing her mind. The rest of the group walked up behind Goku.

"Hakkai-sama, what happened after you and Nii-chan were overwhelmed?"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yes, by the youkai…"

Silence engulfed the group for a moment.

"How did you feel after that?" Sanzo asked her.

His back faced her, while he leaned against the doorframe of the waiting room and smoked a cigarette. He slightly looked over his shoulder when she didn't answer, but kept silent, still waiting for her reply.

"I felt…overpowered and lost…" she finally responded.

"I thought as much." Sanzo said, then walked into the waiting room and sat down.

Gota followed him, curious about what he meant. Naturally, the rest of the group followed as well. Hakkai watched Sanzo carefully; he had a feeling of what he was going to say.

"You revealed your true self."

"Sanzo!"

"She _has_ to know!"

They spoke immediately after another and glared at each other. Gota stared at the glaring two, as Goku and Gojyo started backing away.

'_Not good!'_ they thought.

The glaring two continued to argue, as Gota looked down at her hands. Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Gota cried.

The group stopped and stared at her, confused by her action.

"You were all injured because of me. I'm sorry, everyone!"

She was right. Even though they were taken care of while Gota was unconscious, they had bruises and bandages showing. She also noticed a few things: Goku was walking strangely and Hakkai almost looked as if standing was hurting him. Sanzo was unscathed; she found nothing wrong with him and she couldn't place it, but Gojyo seemed fairly uncomfortable in his skin. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I was in the dark…I didn't what was going on or what I was doing, but I kept hearing screams and cries…"

The group continued to stare and listen as she continued.

"…And it sounded like _your_ screams and _your_ cries. I had absolutely **no** idea what was going…Gojyo-san, Goku-chan, Hakkai-sama, I'm sorry!"

'_Gota-chan…'_ the three thought.

Goku got close to his twin and wiped the tears from her eyes. Sanzo puffed out another puff of smoke, like as if nothing had happened.

Later on, the group went to bed. Goku lay in bed with his hands behind his head.

"…Can't sleep?" Gota asked, rolling over to face him.

Goku shook his head, then stared at his twin. She stared back at him, her eyes asking, _'What?'_

"You really don't remember?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Remember what?"

"What happened during the youkai fight."

"I remember some of it…"

"Then what?"

"Then nothing. Everything went blank. After that, I woke up in bed."

"Hm…" Goku stared at the ceiling.

"Nii-chan, what's wrong?"

"…I think I was in your position before…"

"Really?"

"I…think so…" Goku nodded.

Goku continued to stare at the ceiling as Gota scooted closer to him and held his hand. He glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, then continued to stare at the ceiling as he entwined his fingers with hers.

Sanzo sat on the windowsill of the open window in his room, thinking and smoking a cigarette:

_

* * *

_

Gota had collapsed into Sanzo's arms after he returned her power limiter. Seeing as she was unconscious, he carried her back to the temple. Goku stood where Sanzo left him, worried about Sanzo and wondering where his twin was, worrying about her as well. As he looked up, he saw Sanzo walking back up the hill where he stood. He carried with him Goku's twin, her arms hanging limply as he did. Goku ran up to his master, asking about their health. When they returned to the temple, Sanzo lay her in her bed. He and Goku remained in the room for a while and then Sanzo left the room, letting her rest. Goku, however, remained by her side until she woke up.

_**'That's right…That wasn't the first time it happened.'**_

_A few months later, Sanzo had to choose. After he did, he led the twins to a cave near a large waterfall. He had Goku stand next to him and Gota stand in front of him, her back facing the rock bars of the prison-like cave. He had both close their eyes. Before he knew it, he found himself in a heartbreaking predicament. The twins entwined hands, one in front of the bars and one behind it, both crying. Without his twin, Goku was going to suffer; he had to forget. Sanzo recited words he had memorized in preparations for this day, put his hand on Goku's head and the boy became silent and collapsed. He picked up the boy, preparing to walk away._

_"Sanzo-sama!" Gota cried, her tears soaking the soil underneath grass._

_"It's for your own good."_

_With that, Sanzo turned and walked away, with her twin riding on his back._

_"No wait! Come back! Nii-chan, wake up…Wake up! Sanzo-sama! Please don't leave me!" Gota stuck out her arm, as if waiting for someone to grab it and set her free once more._

_"Please! Please don't leave me behind!"_

_Sanzo paused walking. His heart strongly tempted him to go back, release her, apologize and go back to the temple, forgetting anything that was just happening. But it's not that easy…He __**has**__ to do this. He closed his eyes, trying to block her out and failing and then continued._

_"__**Sanzo-sama!**__" she dropped her head, sobbing._

_She tightly gripped the rock bars she was imprisoned behind._

_"I hate you__**…I HATE YOU!"**_

* * *

'_That's right…That was a long time ago…'_ Sanzo thought.

He stared at the night sky, which was filled with countless stars.

"I swear…never to repeat that mistake ever again."


	8. Chapter 8, Realization

Disclaimer: I do not Saiyuki in any way shape or form. All I own is Gota-chan :3

Note: Notice how Gota refers to Sanzo as anything other than his name xD

Twins: Read and review, please! :D

Gota: Is that all we had to do?

Goku: ...I'm going to back to my dressing room -.-

* * *

~Realization; Gota's crush~

"Gota, wait up!"

Gota ran up the inn's stairs and into her and Goku's newly acquired room as Goku ran after her.

It's been a month since Gota's gotten comfortable to how the group works. She's even fostered a comfortable friendship with Gojyo.

~3 weeks ago; dinner~

"Hey, where did my fish sticks go?" Gota asked before turning to her brother.

"Umonno." Goku shrugged with his mouth full.

"C'mon, I had it next to my plate…" Gota pouted.

"Where could they have gone?" Gojyo said almost sarcastically, while chewing on a stick.

In the corner of her eyes, she saw Gojyo put another in his mouth.

"So it was you!" she abruptly stood up, pointing at him. "That's _**my** _fish stick!"

"What? It is not."

"It is so!"

"Then why is it in my mouth?"

"It'll be _**up**_ somewhere else, unless you give me the last one!"

"Is that so?"

"Go ahead and try me!"

"You won't do anything."

"Give me the last one!"

"What last one?"

"Don't play dumb with me! It's right there!"

Gota made a grab for it, but Gojyo grabbed it before she got to it.

"Oh no, you don't! It's mine."

"I don't see your name on it."

"That's because it'll ruin it."

"Yeah, 'cuz it's not yours!"

In the end, Gota was able to get half of the fish stick, after Sanzo blew his top, that is.

~Present time~

She ran into the room and slammed the door closed. Goku paused in front of the closed door, then opened it and slowly walked in. He gently closed the door and walked closer to her.

"Gota-chan?"

Her back faced him, with Akiba sleeping next to her and Hakurin resting on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"N-Nothing!" Gota answered, her voice sounding slightly panicked.

Unconvinced, Goku quickly walked in front of his twin to get a look of her face, which she tried to hide with her pillow.

"Why is your face all red?"

"M-My face isn't red!" she exclaimed.

"Fine then, why are your cheeks so red?"

"My cheeks aren't red either!" she pulled the pillow closer to her body and face.

_'They are **so** red.'_ he thought giving her a dubious face.

"D-Don't look at me like that!"

"C'mon, Nee-chan, tell me!"

Gota only stared at him and then turned her head away meaning, _'No way!'_.

"Please!" he begged.

Goku pouted and continued to look at her with a solicit face. Finally, she sighed.

"Alright, I'll tell you.

Goku got excited and quickly sat on the bed, ready to listen.

"But you have to promise me that you'll never tell anyone."

"I promise!"

Gota stared at him uncertainly. Goku nodded at her assuredly.

"Alright…it all started this morning…"

* * *

~Gota's POV~

"Sanzo?"

Goku's muffled voice was heard. A pause.

"Sanzo!"

"What do you want?"

"It's time to wake up, Gota-chan." I heard someone say after the sound of a door opening.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, adjusting to the light.

"Oh…Ohaiyo-gozaimasu, Hakkai-sama."

"Ohaiyo to you as well. Hurry and get ready, breakfast will be served soon."

_'Yes! Breakfast!'_

"Hai!"

Hakkai-sama closed the door for my privacy and I quickly got out of bed, washed up, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Nii-chan, Gojyo-san, Hakkai-sama and what's-his-face were already eating at the table.

"Good morning, everyone!" I chirped walked up to them.

"Good mornin', Gota-chan. Did you sleep well?" Goku asked as I sat next to him.

I eyed Gojyo, my eyes locking onto his.

_'Don't you even **think** about stealing my food!'_ I thought.

_'What are you gonna do about it?'_ his eyes said.

"Yeah," I answered Goku's question. "But the room felt lonely with you being there with me."

"Ah, you'll get used to it." Goku assured.

Almost finished with breakfast, Gojyo reached out for something near my plate and I almost bit his hand off!

"Youch!" he yelped. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

"Try that again, I dare you!" I said.

"You two _**are**_ related!"

Goku and I laughed at that statement.

After breakfast, Hakkai-sama decided to go out and stock up on supplies. I decided to go along and so did everyone else, since they all needed to refill on something. Goku and I just went along for the ride, but Gojyo-san and the monk needed another pack of cigarettes and a new lighter. Ten minutes after they bought what they needed, I felt uneasy. I could tell Nii-chan felt it as well…youkai were very close by. After shopping, we went back to the inn.

I let myself fall on the bed. We decided that Nii-chan and I were going to share rooms again, because Gojyo-san and Mr. Highness couldn't handle sharing. Just as Nii-chan came into the room and put a briefcase on the bed, the feeling returned and was stronger than before. I looked over at Nii-chan, who was dead serious. He started towards the door and I followed him. We ran down the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the inn, where Hakkai-sama, Gojyo-san and the priest were waiting.

"Sanzo!"

"Hakkai-sama!"

"Something's coming." Gojyo stated.

"We noticed." Goku and I said simultaneously.

We stood there for a little while longer. My guard started to lower.

"Nothing's happening, but I still feel it." I whispered to Goku.

"I have a feeling who it is." Goku whispered back.

"Who—?"

As second later it hit. When the dust cleared, I was sitting on the ground, speechless and looking directly in front of me.

"Gota-chan, are you alright?" Goku walked up to me.

"B-B-Boulder?" I tried to yell, but my voice cracked, while I pointed at it. "Why—How did—Where did that come from?"

"Found you, Baldy!"

_'Baldy?'_ I thought.

On top of the boulder, was a youkai girl with orange, shoulder length hair and pointy ears. She wore a long sleeved yellow shirt and light purple pants, one of its sleeves missing.

The group now seemed unconvinced and unenthusiastic. I got up, brushed myself off and walked up to my brother.

"Nii-chan, who's that?"

"Look out, Baldy, I'm comin' for ya!"

With that, she jumped off the boulder and turned at blondy. A second before she hit him, he was able to settle her down. She sat next to his glum face, happily eating a meat bun. Goku-chan looked at the piece of food hungrily, while I looked back and forth from the food to him.

"For how long had he been hiding that?" I asked myself out loud.

"It seems Sanzo hasn't lost his touch with children." Hakkai chuckled.

"That's unfair! How come she gets one?" Goku whined. "Sanzo, gimme one. I want one, too!"

"Will you shuddup? Take it!" Sanzo exploded and shoved one in his mouth.

"Hey! I want one, too!" I jogged over to him.

"Not you, too!" Sanzo whined, a throbbing vein on his temple.

Gojyo and Hakkai laughed at the scene.

"Lirin!"

I saw the youkai girl pout.

"Aw! Onii-san is here." she whined.

"Lady Lirin, you _**know**_ you're not supposed to sneak out of the castle."

"Yeah, Yeah, I know."

"So that's her name…" I said chewing on the meat bun.

"Yup. An' that," Goku pointed out to the woman with long purple hair Lirin was talking to. "Is Yeone."

"Ohh…Who's that?" I pointed to a youkai man, who had jumped over the boulder.

He had long red hair and two red marks on his right cheek, pointy ears and longer-than-normal finger nails.

"_**That's **_Kougaji." he smirked.

I could see he got excited…

"Is he strong?"

"Oh, yeah!"

He was ready to fight. I smiled. _If he's as strong as he says he is…_

"Genjo Sanzo, we've come for the scrip—"

Kougaji interrupted himself and looked down at me when I tugged at his shirt. I smiled up at him, which he returned with a raised eyebrow and a confused look in his eyes.

_'…Then I want to fight him!'_ I thought.

"Hi!" I finally greeted.

"…You look a lot like…" he paused first and then trailed off.

He looked up from me and looked at the rest of the group. The first person he eyed was Goku, then he looked back down to me.

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"My name's Gota. That's my Nii-chan over there." I pointed to Goku.

"I thought as much. You're the twin I've been hearing about."

I blinked confusingly at him.

"I'm here to claim that scripture, Priest Sanzo."

"Just try it." Sanzo dared taking out his gun.

"Hold on," I stood between the two, facing Kougaji, arms out. "Nii-chan said you were strong. I wanna see for myself." I smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't have time for this. Get out of the way." Kougaji tried to push me away.

"He's not your opponent at the moment." I jumped in front of him again. "Nii-chan and I are."

I smirked now along with Nii-chan, who had his hands behind his head. Kougaji smirked, taking some interest.

"You want to see how strong I can be…?"

I nodded still holding onto my smirk.

"I'd only be wasting my energy on you!" he jumped over me and lunged himself at the monk.

Simultaneously with that action came Hakkai-sama and Gojyo-san. Hakkai-sama started fighting Yeone. That is _**so**_ weird! Who smiles sweetly and then invites your opponent for a fight. Those two make this whole thing sound like they're about to dance with each other! To the far left of me, I heard two weapons greet each other.

"We meet again."

"You just can't seem to stay away." Gojyo stated.

_'Who's that?'_ I thought.

"Can't bare to be separated from your dear ol' brother?" Gojyo asked with a smirk.

_'So they're brothers…?'_

The moment Kougaji was anywhere close to the monk, Goku blocked his attack and pushed him away. Once he was close enough to me, I swung my weapon at him and he lunged out of its path, moving farther away.

"Just like I said," I reminded him summoning my weapon.

"We're your opponents!" Goku-chan finished and ran at him.

I followed directly after Nii-chan, following his moves accurately. If Kougaji made to hit Nii-chan, he would block and I would immediately follow in and attempt to strike, but I would miss and vise-versa. Neither Kougaji nor us actually hit each other. The closest we're gotten was just nearly getting one of our limbs ripped off. We've been fighting for a while now; over 20 minutes, I'm guessing. After a while longer, Nii-chan lost his footing for a split second. In that second, Kougaji almost got control of the fight, but I interrupted him and was very close to getting him. Finally we leaped away and stared at each other. Kougaji completely lowered his guard and let go of his fighting stance. He seemed like he was in thought.

"What was your name again?" he asked his eyes locking onto mine.

"Gota!" I cheerfully replied.

He slightly smiled and seemed to be thinking to himself again. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion on the other out-skirts of town. Everyone froze and stared towards the explosion. Our group had the same worried question:

"What was that?" I cried.

"Lady Lirin, it's time to go." Yeone called.

"Aw! But I want to hang out with Baldy some more."

"Lirin! Let's go." Kougaji called.

He had already started walking toward the direction of the explosion. Lirin pouted, but jogged over to her companions anyway.

"Wha…? Why are they leaving so suddenly?" I asked myself.

For some strange reason, I felt like they should stay a bit longer…Until I caught Kougaji; he looked at me over his shoulder and, I'm not quite sure but I think he smiled at me. One thing I know for certain, his eyes were strangely soft. We saw them leave, but I stared towards their direction for a minute longer than the others. I snapped out of it, and turned to regroup with Nii-chan and the others.

"Nee-chan?" Goku-chan called as I walked closer to them. "You okay?"

"Of course, I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I was just askin'." he shrugged. "You looked kinda sad for a minute…"

"Nah, I'm all right. Thanks for worrying, thought!" I glomped him, hugging him.

We returned to the inn, Nii-chan and I went to our room and returned to putting his stuff in place. I lay on the bed and comfortably eased into my own little world…

"…Oi, Gota!"

I snapped out of it and turned my head to meet Goku-chan sitting on the bed next to me.

"Huh?" was my answer.

"I asked you a question…and I called you like six times!"

"Oh…gomen no sai…"

I sat up, then Kougaji's soft expression flashed in my mind.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm positive!" I grinned.

He eyed me uncertainly.

"You heard that explosion earlier, didn't you?" I changed the subject while I pet Akiba as he lay next to me.

"Yeah."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out later."

Someone knocked on the door and then opened revealing Hakkai-sama. He carefully closed the door and sat on the bed next to us. He stayed silent for a moment with a neutral face. Then, he smiled at us when we made to talk. For some reason, I don't think that smile was meant as good thing…

"Sanzo doesn't know yet, does he?" he asked petting Akiba.

We tensed up, afraid to answer. Sensing that, Hakurin flew up and landed on Nii-chan's head, squeaking at Hakkai-sama. He gave it a reassuring smile.

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise."

We relaxed a little at the sound of that.

"I can't promise anything about Sanzo, however."

Goku-chan tensed up again and remembered what I said when I got Akiba.

_'I'll tell Sanzo it's not your fault.'_

"Th' monk won't do anything to Goku-chan." I said as Hakkai-sama's eyes warned me about how I talk about him.

I tried to relax under the gaze.

"Nii-chan tried to warn me, but I still got Akiba anyway…" I stood up. "I'm gonna go tell him about him."

Goku hesitated as I lead him by the hand and carried Akiba downstairs to see the priest.

"S-Sanzo?" Goku hesitated.

"What do you want?" he answered not bothering to look up from his newspaper.

"I got something for you~" I sang a bit.

When he put his reading material down, all he found was a big ball of fur with a long, red tongue. He stared at it, a still burning cigarette in his mouth. Then, he brought his newspaper back up, as if ignoring everything. We only stared as Akiba seemed to be whining.

"Put it back." he said after a moment of silence.

"Back where?" I asked.

"Where you found it."

"It's too late for that."

He lowered his newspaper again, eying us.

"We don't have time for mutts. Put it back where you found it."

"Don't call Akiba a mutt! Second, we didn't find him, we **_bought him_;** he's not an 'it'. And third of all, Hakkai-sama let us keep him."

"An' we got him a few towns back. We came down here to show you."

He glared at us, his glare specifying on me.

"Don't let it near me." he warned a pint of poison showing in his voice.

With that, we walked away and back up the stairs. When we were out of sight, Sanzo put a hand over his mouth.

_'…She hasn't changed a bit…'_

Hakkai-sama waited for us in our room. When we entered, his eyes asked us what happened.

"He didn't like him very much." Goku explained.

I lay back down on the bed, with Akiba and Hakurin beside me.

"He was against us having Akiba completely."

"What was it he said exactly?" Hakkai-sama asked.

"He said 'we don't have time for mutts." I answered a little anger showing in my voice.

"In other words, he agreed with me. Of course, it's a bit too late to take him back." Hakkai-sama pet him again, then stood up. "We'll be leaving either tomorrow or the day after. So don't unpack everything." he reminded me.

Especially since the last time I unpacked, it took me longer than usual to pack it up again. I nodded and he left the room. Later on, Nii-chan and I decided to go downstairs to grab a snack. Downstairs, Mr. Highness was still in the waiting room, now only smoking and looking out the window, completely ignoring us. In the next room over, was Gojyo-san, flirting…again. Hmm…

"Say, Nii-chan."

"Yeah?" he asked closing the refrigerator and passing me my snack.

"I just remembered, I still don't understand what 'flirting' means." I said loud enough for Gojyo-san to hear.

Which he did, since he slightly paused for a about a second.

"Why don't you ask Gojyo? He's right over there."

He smirked, understanding what I was aiming for.

I appeared at the doorframe as Gojyo spotted me, only glancing at me. With Nii-chan following, I jogging over to Gojyo-san and the two ladies.

"'Uncle' Gojyo-san!" I called cutely.

He slightly sighed, trying to hide it from the women around him. I glanced at them, then my attention completely at him.

"Gojyo-san, can you explain to me what 'flirting' means now?"

He tensed up. _You little brat, why do you come an' ask me that now?_ He glanced at the priest who continued to ignore us.

"Flirting?" one of the women bent down to our level. "Where in the world did you hear that word?"

"From Gojyo-san." Nii-chan and I simultaneously chimed.

Come to think of it, we used to do that all the time…The women seemed unimpressed, but stayed by Gojyo-san's side.

"'Flirting' is when you want to get the opposite sex's attention, whether you're fond of them or are just attracted to them…right?" Goku-chan asked Gojyo.

"…But we already went through this!" I whined.

"…You _**don't**_ flirt with your brother…" the priest walked toward us.

It almost seemed as if he was joining in on the mischief.

"But…"

"Do you understand what mating is?" the monk interrupted.

"Uh…"

He closed in until he directly loomed over me. Gojyo suggested he and the ladies chat some place else and walked out of the room. I stared up at him at the monk, but his gaze was making me uncomfortable. He slightly bent over, waiting for an answer. He repeated himself and paused, waiting. Too uncomfortable to speak, I just nodded. He slightly bent over a little more, his face inching closer to mine. The reason for that he was making sure I wasn't lying and making sure I _**did**_ know, but I still felt my cheeks heat up…I wonder what means…

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's to be with someone you like a lot or love like a husband or a boyfriend…"

"No."

I continued to look at him, my face still feeling hot. He pulled himself away from me before pulling out another cigarette and lighting it. I wonder if he always smoked this much when I wasn't around. I noticed he has only several left, but didn't he buy that cigarette pack this morning?

"Mating is something you do with someone else. Having a mate is being with someone." he explained. "Understand now, Monkey?"

"_**Who** _are you calling a monkey?" I cried.

"The only monkey around at the moment. YOU."

His face is a bit too close for my comfort. I felt my heat up again.

"I-I'm not a monkey!" I stammered.

"Goku is a monkey, therefore so are you!"

His face got even closer; I could feel his breath…My whole face is burning! My heart is pounding, if I stay where I am he'll hear it soon…

"Get away from me!" I tore my feet from where I stood and ran up the stairs loudly.

"Gota-chan?" Goku-chan poked his head out from the other room just in time to see me disappear up the stairs. "Gota, wait up!"

I heard footsteps running after me, but they stopped after I slammed the door shut.

~End POV~

"That's when you found me here." Gota finished explaining.

"Mating?" Goku slightly cocked his head to the side.

"I guess it's like flirting, but a step higher."

Goku nodded, agreeing with his twin.

* * *

Hakkai watched as Goku ran after his sibling, hearing a door slam before he got to it. Hakkai walked into the room over where Sanzo stood smoking his cigarette. Gojyo walked up from behind Sanzo, seeing as the ladies had to get back to work.

"What was that about?" Hakkai asked Sanzo.

Sanzo continued to smoke in silence for a minute and blew out the smoke, before answering:

"Hell should I know."

* * *

Gota: There ya have it; chapter 8! I hope everyone is happy now.

Hakkai: Yourui-chan forgot all about this chapter, which is why it took so long for her to put it up.

Goku: She's having writer's block, that's why she's not posting up stories as quickly as she used to...

Gota: Goku-chan! She didn't want them to know that!

Gojyo: Who knew the monk had a way with the ladies...

Sanzo: ...

Gota: Huh? What are you talking about?

Gojyo: Well, he got you blushing like crazy, didn't he?

Gota: What? o/o H-How did you know that? Goku-chan, you promised you wouldn't tell!

Goku: Oh! Look at the that, it's the end of the chapter! Well, it's time for me to go now! See you all later! .


	9. Chapter 9, Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or its characters, all I own is Gota.

Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long. Major writer's block, but I finally pulled through it! :D Doc Manager didn't let me upload this chapter until I removed one of the chapters from the list. Please enjoy!

* * *

~Fear~

The weather has been getting very cold as of late. As Hakkai drove Hakuryu down a dirt road, Gota stared at the sky. Not a blue in sight. It was covered by light grey clouds and Gota was getting a bad feeling about them.

"Ne, Hakkai-sama?"

"Yes, Gota-chan?"

"Do you think it's going to rain soon?"

"…I don't think it's going to rain, but it's going to something."

He remembered how terrified Goku was of frozen rain, and wondered if it was going to be a similar issue with Gota. It was quiet in Jeep. Sanzo was taking a nap, Gojyo was day-dreaming with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, and Goku was staring off into space.

Gota's voice snapped Gojyo out of his trance and he listened to the short conversation. He noticed Hakkai didn't want to say exactly what the sky was up to. He also remembered what a pain that day was. Even food didn't bring Goku out of his fear of snow.

Gota took Hakkai's answer and stared at the passing yards of grass that were on each side of the dirt road. A sea of light brown. Gota sat back and lay her head on Goku's shoulder. Goku woke up from whatever he was thinking about when he felt Gota on his shoulder.

"The grass."

He looked over and stared at the passing brown sea for a moment.

"What 'bout it?"

"It's dead."

"Yeah." he paused to look at his sibling. "It's too cold for 'em. Th' earth is gettin' ready for winter."

"Hm." was Gota's answer before she took a pause. "Hakkai-sama, when will we get to the next town?"

"Well according to the map, we should almost be there."

"Ya said that an hour ago…" Goku commented.

"We really are almost there." Hakkai smiled. "See?"

The twins stood up and looked ahead. A town could be made out and drawing ever closer. Gota felt relieved. If what Goku said was true, she didn't want to be outside when it started. _Snow…_

* * *

"Ahh…" Gota sighed when she landed on her temporary bed.

She was able to get her own room, since there were enough rooms for five people. Honestly, she liked it better when she shares a room with her brother, because that way he's there. It's hard to feel like you're alone when there's someone right beside you…She looked out the window and let out a sigh of relief. Then she heard whining beside her bed and remembered that she didn't let Akiba out of his cage yet. She unlocked the cage and apologized to him while petting him. Akiba immediately jumped at Gota and happily licked her hands while wagging his tail. She remembered what the caretaker behind the counter had said to her when she got him.

'_This little one just showed up one day in the display window. It looked to be a stray, so we gave him a well deserved bath…'_

"In that case, you should know what it's like," she talked to the pup.

Akiba looked at her in confusion, slighting tipping his head to the side. She picked him up and sat on the bed. On the other side of her closed door, Goku clutched the handle preparing to open the door.

"…How cold the snow is." he heard his twin say.

Goku paused, his hold still on the door handle.

"It's awful." he continued to listen. "When it snows, everything becomes quiet. You don't even hear the birds sing. Everything is blindingly white, and it gets so cold I feel like I'm going to die. It's so quiet…so quiet…I can't stand it! But I can't speak…it's like my voice was stolen by the soundless white…"

Not able to hear her talk like that any longer, Goku opened the door and called out her.

"Gota!"

She whipped her head to the side to look at her twin.

"You know what I'm talking about, too."

"Lunch is almost done." he changed the subject. "C'mon, let's go eat."

He stood beside her, while she paused before she answered him.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

She kept her head down while she spoke, as Akiba whined sensing something was wrong.

"Gota," Goku reached out and placed his hand on hers. "Let's go eat."

She looked up and caught his eyes. It was as if they were saying,

'_It's ok. Nothing will hurt you.'_

…And she believed them.

"…Okay." she gave him a little smile.

Goku returned it with a bigger smile and tightened his hand on hers to lead her down to the eating area. The twins were the first to an empty table. Gojyo was the next and sat down next to Goku, then was Sanzo, who sat opposite of Gota and last came Hakkai, who sat between Gojyo and Sanzo. The food was brought to them after they ordered and for once, the group was silent for more than half of lunch.

Then something caught Gota's eye in the window behind Sanzo. She stared out the window and waited to see if it happened again.

_It started…_

Gota tried to keep calm and went back to her food in discomfort. Unfortunately for her, Sanzo was second to almost immediately notice her discomfort; Goku was the first.

Gojyo broke the silence when he leaned back in his chair and breathed a fulfilled sigh.

"That was some good food." he said in a fairly 'someone-talk' kind of way.

"Yes, it was." Hakkai answered in a 'not-now' kind of way.

Gota took a silent deep breath which she held in for a moment and Goku immediately noticed that she was starting to tremble.

"Gota," he started as he took one of her hands.

He felt her slightly jump when he touched her.

"Let's go back to the room."

Gota felt her voice lock into her throat as she was about to reply to him, so she merely nodded as her answer. With that, the siblings left for Goku's room with Goku leading the way and leaving part of their food to waste on the table. Something was obviously wrong here and Hakkai was the third to notice.

Gota continued to tremble as she sat on the floor, leaning against Goku's bed. She nestled her face into her lap as her legs were brought up to her chest. His bed was the closest thing to the window. Beyond the window the snow fell steadily as Goku stared at it, remembering what he thought of it before his friends were able to get him to make his first footprint in the snow.

'_It's almost scary how quiet it is…and cold…and bitter…Just endless white. It was too stark; too empty and it shut me away.'_

'_No one was around…I wanted to call out to someone, but who would answer…? I was locked in a world where only I existed…I'm afraid…'_

He knew that's how she felt and what she was thinking at this moment. So he took his blanket off his bed, sat down next to her and wrapped the blanket around them both. A good ten minutes went by before he spoke to her.

"Tell me what you want."

He noticed she tried to tell him something a couple of times now, but she wouldn't tell. She paused for a moment to finally find her voice again.

"Don't leave me." she replied.

Goku knew that meant she wasn't going to be sleeping in her room tonight.

"…Not again."

…_Again?_ What does that mean? Goku's been with her ever since they found in her _prison_. Especially since she stuck to him like glue. So then…what's the 'again' about?

"You remember that day, don'tcha?" Gojyo asked the remainder of the group.

They were now hanging around the sitting area; Gojyo and Sanzo smoking, while Hakkai drank some hot sake.

"He went into the snow only when you insulted him." Hakkai replied.

"His fear of snow lifted pretty easily after that." Sanzo added.

"And now you're telling me that his twin is afraid of snow, too?" Gojyo said. "I don't get what can be so scary."

* * *

"Don't tell me we have to do this again."

Gojyo walked around the inn with Hakkai following at his side.

"It's a good thing Goku's room is on the first floor." Hakkai stated. "Otherwise this would be a bit difficult."

Sanzo smoked his cigarette as he treaded along a few feet behind them. He knew Gota didn't want _his_ encouragement, but…Why was he doing this again?

"Ding Dong Ding…"

Goku's eyes slightly widen to hear Gojyo's muffled voice outside of the closed window; just as he heard all those years ago. Gota turned her head to look at Goku and saw a smile that spelled that she was going out into the snow. She didn't like the look of that…

"Paging the following stupid monkeys…" Gojyo continued.

Hearing that, Goku stood up and started toward the window.

"Ms. Stupid Monkey come to the front desk, I repeat: Ms. Stupid Monkey come to the front desk!"

Goku tore open the two windows.

"Cut it out, Gojyo an' quit calling her stupid!"

"Hey, I was calling Ms. Stupid Monkey not Mr."

"I said quit calling her stupid!"

Gota stood up, keeping the blanket around her and walked as close to the open window as possible without her whimpering at the sight of falling snow.

"What are you doing out there, Gojyo-san?" she asked noticing the other two near him. "Aren't you guys cold?"

"We're playing a game called," Gojyo bent down, scooped up a hand full of snow and rolled it up into a ball. "Snow ball fight."

_Huh? What kind of name was that?_ Gota only stared at him in confusion, until she suddenly noticed a ball of snow hurling straight at her! Goku quickly stepped in front of her and took the fragile ball of snow to the forehead, in which he grunted when it hit.

"Gojyo! Stop it! Hey…!"

Another ball of snow hit him, this time on the arm. Goku opened his mouth to protest some more, but yet another hit him on the chest.

"That's it…! You're goin' down!"

With that, Goku jumped out the window and lunged at Gojyo, grabbing snowballs and hurling at him as Gojyo did the same. Gota saw that Goku looked back at her with soft eyes and a smile before going into the cold and she reached out for Goku as he jumped out the window. She clutched at the blanket around her seeing as she was alone in the room.

"Come on, Gota!" she looked up to Hakkai who threw a ball at Goku. "It's fun!"

She placed a hand on the windowsill as Goku protested at Hakkai for throwing a snowball at him. She clutched the windowsill, almost preparing to jump out the window and join them.

_Well…it __**does**__ look like fun…_

"Aah~ No! I can't!" she kneeled down under the window and pulled the blanket over herself. "I just can't! It-It's just…"

_It's too cold!_

All of a sudden, Hakurin pulled at the blanket with a small:

"Kyuu!"

And then she saw a ball of brown fur lunge out the window and started jumping around everyone while barking his head off. Everyone looked like they were having fun. Jumping around and laughing…A ball of snow exploded at the rim of the windowsill almost hitting her hand which was once again placed there.

"You coming out or not?"

She spotted Sanzo with a snow ball, which he threw in the air and caught with one hand.

"_Monkey._"

A bit of blush rushed to her cheeks, then her world went blind for just a second. She felt her body become cold all of sudden and she saw her breath as she cried out:

"Don't call me a monkey, _Priest_!"

She heard a muffled crunch when her shoe landed on the snow. Her eyes widened as she heard a few more all coming from her shoes. She looked down in surprise, now noticing what she has done. Goku lunged at her, glomping her and hugging her tightly.

"You did it!" he cried.

Goku gave her a wide smile. Gota smiled back, putting all her weight on him and causing his back to fall onto the snow.

"See? The snow's not that bad, is it?" Gojyo asked walking closer to the twins.

Gota shook her head.

"But there _is_ one thing…" she trailed off.

She scooped up a ball of snow and hurled it at Sanzo.

"_That's_ for calling me a monkey, Priest!"

Sanzo shielded his face with his arm, which the snowball exploded on. Then he smirked, still shielding his face. Sanzo and Hakkai managed to get away as the twins and Gojyo continued on with the snowball fight.

'_I can't believe I'm playing in the snow!'_ Gota thought. '_I guess I should have expected it…After all, I'm not locked up in a cage anymore.'_

Hakkai smiled at the childish scene exploding in front of him, as he watched from the warmth of his temporary room. Sanzo watched from his own room as well, merely emotionlessly staring, but if you look closely, he held a smile within.

He went into deep thought, leaning against the side of the window. _Why** did** those two have to be separated…?_

'_They never gave me a real reason…'_ Sanzo thought. _'One I couldn't control…Bullshit. She was as obedient as Goku…'_

Sanzo continued to think until he heard a sudden:

"Brr~ Hakkai-sama, I'm freezing!"

He looked at the clock resting on the wall near his bed. An hour has passed since Gota went out into the snow.

"How about I see if I can get you some hot soup?" Hakkai asked the twins.

"Yes _**please**_!" they recited.

With that, Hakkai disappeared into the eating area. The twins ate in Goku's room and Gota still ended up sleeping beside Goku. She lay in bed, snuggled up to Goku's back for extra warmth as she felt him fall asleep. She caught the look of Hakkai and Sanzo through their rooms when she was playing. Sanzo looked as happy as Hakkai did.

'_He was definitely not smiling at Goku…'_ she thought unable to sleep. _'I don't understand…He locked me up again because he didn't like me…right? And he was definitely not happy when Hakkai-sama freed me. So why? Why did he look happy while looking at me?'_

'_What is it?'_

Both Sanzo and Gota's mind went through the same thoughts.

'_Why did you have to put me back?'_

'_Why did I have to put her back?'_

* * *

Yey! Chapter 9 is finally up! Needed a bit of help from the anime. There are quotes from episode 16 of Saiyuki Reload. I honestly don't like this crappy chapter. I hope someone gives me some feed back on this chapter, cause I really think I did an awful job with this one.

Anyway! Chapter 10 is already in progress. So the next chapter won't take as long to be uploaded, promise! ^.^


	10. Chapter 10, Doppelganger part 1

Disclaimer - Saiyuki does...**_no__t_** belong to me.

Note: Hope you enjoy! :3

* * *

~Doppelganger~

"_All you need to do is find them…Let Kougaji do the rest."_

"_And-And then? You'll fix her right…? You'll-You'll make her better…right?"_

"_Just find them."_

"_Just find the Sanzo Party and you'll make her better…?"_

"_Thaaat's riiight."_

"_Understood…But you __**BETTER**__ keep your promise."_

* * *

A man stood on a hill, over-seeing a town. He wore a brown cloak with a hood that conceals his face. The wind blew strong enough for his cloak to float behind him—along with his hair—and his hoodie flew away from his head. His skin was a pinch on the tanned side, his ears were pointed and his nails were long enough for his hands to be re-named 'claws'. His long chocolate brown hair reached to his butt and golden eyes followed a forest green jeep carrying five people to the town he has been staring at.

"Hm." he scoffed.

His voice was between that of a man's and that of a child's.

'_The monk is Genjo Sanzo,' _the man replayed the instructions he was given in his head. _'The red-head is Sha Gojyo, the one-eyed man is Cho Hakkai and the small one…Well…__**you**__ should know him better than I do.'_

'_I heard there were five…' _he remembered himself reply.

'_Ah yes…Why don't you ask your sister about her?'_

He balled his hands into fists, a bit of anger welling up inside him.

'_All you need to do is find them. Let Kougaji do the rest.'_

The man sighed.

"Why does Nii-sama get to have all the fun?"

* * *

"Hey, Yeone!"

Yeone walked down the dark halls of the castle, seemingly looking for someone.

"Ah, you're back already?" she turned to face him. "You finished you're mission?"

"Do you happen to know where Nii-sama is?" he nodded, answering her question.

"He should be in his room…Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering…" he put his hands behind his head and smiled. "Thanks, though! Oh! An' Lirin's hiding from the white bunny. See ya later!"

With that, he left, running in the opposite direction that Yeone did. As he ran, he almost knocked over a woman with dark colored hair, glasses and a white lab coat.

"Watch were you're going!" she grunted.

"Sorry!" the man said as he continued to run.

"…Try not to be too hard on him."

A man with glasses, a white lab coat and holding a stuffed, white rabbit stood at the door frame nearest to the woman. All she did was scoff as an answer.

"Nii-sama!" the man knocked on a closed door.

"What do you want?" an irritated voice floated from within the door.

"I found them!"

Hearing that, the closed door flew open.

"Gather Dokugakuji and Yeone. I'll be outside…and don't idle around, Kugo."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Dokugakuji was sweating from working out when Kugo suddenly appeared behind him.

"What is it, Nos?" he sensed him before he was able to talk.

"Nii-sama is waiting outside."

"You found them?"

His question came out as a statement. Kugo simply nodded his head.

"I'll go tell Yeone."

"That's ok." Kugo replied. "I already told her. You just meet up with Nii-sama."

"Alright."

Kugo met up with Kougaji, Dokugaku and Yeone on the outskirts of the town that the Sanzo Party had entered earlier that day. Kougaji specifically waited just for him.

"Nii-sama…"

Kugo suddenly appeared behind the three demons after Kougaji sent Lirin—who found out where they were and followed them—to fetch him. Kugo bowed to the young demon prince; kneeled on one leg, a hand on his chest and his head bowed. Kougaji walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder; giving him permission to stand. They stood face-to-face, like many times before. Just like all those times before, Kugo had always thought of himself of a small child compared to him. Not only is he younger than him, but his master was also taller.

"Good job, Kugo." Kougaji placed a hand on his head. "You've worked hard for us. Your sister will be better soon."

Kugo looked up at him with faithful eyes. He believed in the prince, he really did. Who he didn't believe in was the white rabbit.

"Please, Nii-sama…Don't let her die. She's all I got…" sad eyes met the dirt beneath them. "That bastard, Nii Jiyenii isn't going to save her. I beg you…I can't lose her…"

"I won't let her die." Kougaji bluntly replied.

Kugo nodded, having his complete trust in his master.

* * *

An enormous boulder fell from literally out of nowhere in front of an inn, where the Sanzo party was staying at. Kugo stood on the nearby roof top, watching Lirin, who stood on top of the boulder.

"Look out, Baldy, I'm comin' for ya!" he heard Lirin say.

"She's not supposed to be here." Kugo sighed. "Nii-sama's not gonna like this at all."

Kugo suddenly got a whiff of something delicious. When he looked down toward the party, Lirin, and Goku were munching on meat buns. He eyed the food hungrily, as his stomach growled on cue. He shook his head, trying to get food out of his mind.

"I have to wait for the signal! No time to think about food…" his eyes unwillingly continued to eye the food. "…But that looks so good…"

"Not you, too!"

He watched as Sanzo now shoved one at Gota.

"Wha-? How much does he have?"

"Lirin!"

"There they are!" Kugo smiled, then sighed.

He continued to watch as a fight broke out with everyone participating. Kugo groaned, his pout following.

"That looks like fun…"

He continued to watch for long while after. His eyes wandered to Goku and his twin, following their every movement. His heart ached…How he longed to be in their position!

All of a sudden, he noticed Kougaji let go of his fighting stance. Kugo stared at his face intently, knowing that he was to give him a glance; the signal. _And there it is!_

"What was your name again?"

Kugo heard his master ask, before he stood up and ran toward the outskirts of town, jumping on rooftops to get there. Once he looked upon the town, he stared at it, his mind thinking only of his sister. He closed his eyes and started chanting to himself. Once done, he slammed his hand into the ground beneath him with a grunt and jumped away a few feet. After that, the ground exploded, rising the dirt a dozen feet high. Then, he returned to the hill where he met up with Kougaji and company before entering the town.

'_Nii-sama said to wait here.'_

Within a few minutes, Kougaji returned, his friends following close behind. Kugo jogged up to him as soon as Kougaji came to view.

"Nii-sama!" he ran up to him. "Nii-sama."

Kougaji gave him a look that spelled, "What?"

"Why did you want me to give you a signal? Did you know you were gonna have some kind of trouble fighting?"

"No." he replied.

Kugo merely gave him a confused look.

"Then why?"

"You saw her, didn't you?"

_Ah…That hint gave it all…_

"Hai…" Kugo's eyes saddened and looked to the ground beneath them. "She looks as cheerful as she used to be…as healthy as she used to be…"

Kougaji gave him a single nod.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." Kougaji said.

Then, he started walking away and just as always, Dokugakuji, Yeone, Lirin and now Kugo followed close behind.

_'Don't worry, Tago,__'_ Kugo thought as he balled his hands into fists. _'I promise we'll get you better.'_

* * *

WOOT! Chapter 10! This wasn't even supposed to be number 10...But then I thought, 'Ah, why the hell not? Just a chance to introduce the new character anyway!'

Hope you liked it! :3 'Cuz I sure did!


	11. Chapter 11, Doppelganger part 2

Disclaimer: Saiyuki is owned by it's respected owners only. Only Gota, Kugo and Tago are owned by me.

I wonder if I really need to put in these disclaimers or if someone just randomly put it in someday and everyone else followed suit? o.o Ah well...Guess I'll never find out...

Yey! Chapter 11 finally, right? :D It's about time I put these up! I've had them for a while, but didn't think they were good enough to put up, yet here it is!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

~Doppelganger Part 2~

Kugo sat in a dimly lit room, next to a hospital bed. Gentle hands held a delicate one as a heart-meter machine, beeped in the background. His hands tightened around the one he held, as the machine's beeps slowed. He stared at the hand in his, eyes empty and cold.

In the bed was a young woman with a face identical to Kugo's, eyes closed. Long, chocolate-brown hair floated around a slender body, disappearing under a white blanket. Golden eyes slowly opened, eyelids heavy, and looked over at the same pair of golden eyes, ones that were now filled with worry. A mouth opened, in an attempted to speak.

"Shhh." Kugo gently hushed, "Just rest."

"I'm tired, Kugo."

"I know you are."

"…No."

A hint of confusement flashed in Kugo's eyes.

"I mean of resting."

Kugo gave out a silent sigh.

"I want to be by your side when you go out on missions, like we used to. It was fun. Instead I'm stuck just laying here…_**dying**_…"

"_**Don't say that!"**_ Kugo exclaimed as his eyes teared. "Nii-sama…*sigh* Nii-sama and I are going to get you better."

"Oh, Kugo…"

"He promised!" he continued. "Nii-sama's the only one we can _really_ rely on besides each other. We're _**going**_ to get you better…Just you wait, Tago."

The heart-meter beeps became slower, as Tago paused before answering.

"…I don't think my heart can wait any longer, Nii-chan…"

Kugo clenched his teeth.

"NO, DAMMIT! Don't give up yet! What happened to the Tago I knew…That no matter how much pain she was in, she would force up a smile and say that everything would be all right?"

"What do you think I've been doing up until now? I'm tired…I can't do that anymore…"

That caught him off guard. _She what?_ _And he never caught that?_ His eyes widened as the beeps became even slower. He detached himself from her and searched through the nearby cabinets in a panic. Not finding what he was looking for, he punched the wall nearest to him in anger, causing a slight dent the size of his fist.

Then he remembered something, searched his pocket and took out a vile. In a hurry, he a grabbed a needle that he had cleaned when he entered the room, stuck it in the top of the vile and injected the contents into his sister's arm. Within a minute, her heart accelerated and she broke out in a sweat, gasping as if she hasn't been breathing. Kugo slumped down in the chair he sat in earlier, in relief. Another minute and she would have—

"Fuck…"

"Nii-chan…"

Tago's soft, tired voice floated to his ears.

"_**Were you awake when he did this?"**_

"Nii-chan."

"_**Didn't you see what just happened?"**_

"Nii-chan!"

"_**He FUCKIN' took your medicine away!"**_

He paused to try and calm himself down, before turning back to his twin.

"Since when?"

Tago sighed.

"When did he stop giving you the medicine?"

She remained silent.

"_**Answer me, dammit!"**_

"_**He never gave me any medicine to begin with!"**_

Kugo's body stiffened. Did he just hear her right? All this time…All this time he's been giving her medicine to help her stay alive and not _**once**_ did that so-called 'doctor' even give her a drop? Kugo flared and balled his hands to fists so hard that his finger nails dug into his palms and bled.

"**I'm going to kill him!"**

"Nos Kugo!"

Her hair floated up as she quickly sat up to grab his arm, just in the nick of time.

"If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here!" she exclaimed.

"_**If it weren't for him none of this would even exist!"**_

Silence settled in for about a minute.

"If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be alive right now, and none of this bullshit would of gone down." Kugo settled down.

Tago didn't answer.

"I would rather I never be born, than to live without you." he brushed his sister's hair out of her face. "Bad things happen…when we're apart."

Tago's eyes teared up.

"I love you, Kugo."

"I love you, Tago."

Their foreheads touched and tears went down both of the twins' faces; both knowing that this was probably the last time they will get to see each other.

"Everything will be all right." the both recited.

Kugo climbed into bed with her and hugged her for the rest of the night and day.

* * *

Kugo sat in a dimly lit room, next to a hospital bed. Gentle hands held a delicate one as a heart-meter machine held a flat line tone. His hands tightened around the one he held. He stared at the hand in his; his eyes ultimately cold and empty.

In his rising fury, he kicked the heart-meter machine, sending it flying and leaving a dent where the machine hit in the wall. He walked out of the room, raging fury and death in his eyes. All who seemed to be his path, were almost killed had they not gotten out of the way in time. Some were not as lucky. He tore open a door and laying eyes on Jiyenii, made for the white rabbit's death.

And so the demon charged at the scientist, with all the anger and pain that had consumed the rest of his emotions.

* * *

'…_I can't breathe!'_

Bubbles rose up, when Kugo made to breath. With that action, the green, experimental water around him drained from the experiment tube he was grown in. As he floated down to the bottom of the tube, he collapsed on all fours and choked on the water he accidentally swallowed. He gasped for air, being granted that wish. His hair and clothes stuck to him, the water keeping it in place.

"There, there…" Nii Jiyenii stood in front of the glass which he didn't dare open. "That's right, time your time…"

Kugo abruptly punched the glass where the scientist stood on the other side. If the glass wasn't there, Jiyenii would be dead. The glass cracked where he had punched, fury erupting to his eyes once more.

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"**_

With that, he smashed the glass and escaped, inches away from ending the scientist's life. Suddenly, an enormous pain erupted in his chest, causing him to fall to his knees. He put a hand to his chest, the pain too much for him to bear.

"Be careful."

Kugo looked up as soon as the pain lessened. Jiyenii held in his hand what looked to be a remote.

"Keep this up and your heart might explode…"

"Do it! End my life!" Kugo commanded. "I _**will**_ kill you if you don't."

"Ah, and that, my _**son,**_ is when you hurt my feelings!"

Kugo flared and cried out as he attacked him. He missed, Jiyenii moving out if the way…_Whoa…_Kugo fell to the floor, feeling so weak, he could hardly stand back up.

"You have to be more careful…" Jiyenii taunted him. "After your heart being squeezed, like that, I don't think you should move for a few minutes,"

Kugo paused. _Did he just say his heart was __**squeezed**__?_

"…My son."

_**Son? What is this SON bullshit?**_

"_**I'm NOT your son!"**_ Kugo screamed. _**"ESPECIALLY after what you did!"**_

Jiyenii walked up from behind him, put a hand on his head and tangled his hand in his hair, then ruffled it.

"I made you Nos Kugo…I _**can**_ destroy you." Jiyenii smiled. "Remember what I told you, when you were born?"

Tears gathered in Kugo's eyes and overflowed.

"That's right…You _**did**_ tell me something then, didn't you?"

Jiyenii merely continued to smile, waiting for a more specific answer.

"…Tago was with me back then…But if she was here now too,"

Kugo looked up at him with empty, emotionless eyes and gave him an empty smile.

"Then I would remember what it was you said."

Jiyenii frowned, now a bit of anger rising. He tightened his grip on his hair and pulled, forcing him to stand; Kugo letting out a grunt of pain.

"Your mission was to kill the Sanzo party, but you didn't." he whispered in Kugo's ear. "Because you failed,"

He shoved him back down to his knees, finally letting go of his hair.

"Her heart failed."

Kugo's eyes widened.

"So it was your fault…I'll remind you what I said…"

Kugo's creator loomed over his sorry figure, his mind finally breaking down and shattering, after being told:

"…Do as your told and I promise nothing bad will come to you."

* * *

I'm not sure if Nii Jiyenii would act that violently...It seemed to fit him, at least to me anyways.

Tago: *looks at the rest of the chapters* Wtf? The only chapter I'm in and I die? I call bullshit! I demand more lines!

Kugo: Yeah, what the hell?

Author: No! That's you're reason for Kugo blowing up that empty space outside of that town and the reason as to why you go epically insane!

Kugo: But I can't live without her...

Author: Don't worry, it's not like you won't see her again. -.-

Gota: Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!

Author: Ah no, not really -.- You're mistaken, Gota.

Gota: What? Seriously? Then that's unfair! I -I mean, she should have more lines!

Author: No! I already went over this with you!

*continues to bicker with the three*

Goku: See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12, Doppelganger part 3

Disclaimer: Saiyuki does not belong to me.

Final chapter for Doppelganger! I thought it was going to fit into just one chapter, but then I noticed it was just too big...so three parts it is!

Kugo and Tago: R&R and please enjoy!

See? You got more lines :D

Tago: This doesn't count!

Kugo: -.-

* * *

~Doppelganger Part 3~

Kugo sat at the edge of his bed where it met the corner. His eyes were cold, dark, empty and forevermore emotionless. The door to his room was locked from the outside; Nii Jiyenii still had plans for his 'son'. Kougaji tried speaking to him, but by this time, he had already been broken; he didn't respond to anything his master said. The last thing he remembers him say was:

"I _**will**_ make this right…and that's not just a promise."

_**Promises…**_ They're no good. The only thing a promise did for Kugo was get his twin killed. Another promise wouldn't make anything better nor will anything get worst.

Kugo wouldn't move…

He was being used for experiments; his 'father' being behind all of them. The only way he would move was by carrying him. Sometimes he wouldn't be returned to his room in days. By this time, all Kugo wanted was to be left alone in his room. But there's nothing more he wanted than for his sister to be returned to him.

Kugo wouldn't sleep…

He hasn't slept since he was told that his sister's death was his fault. He would occasionally collapse of exhaustion, but when he awoke, he wouldn't sleep for days, collapse again and the repetitive cycle would continue. In the back of his mind, he knew it wasn't his fault. If Tago were alive she would say the same thing. _**If she were alive…**_

'_But the reason she's not alive now, is because I didn't follow orders. It's all my fault…'_

Kugo wouldn't eat…

"Tsk. You're getting skinner, Kugo."

No answer.

"If you don't eat soon, you're going to die."

Kugo's head slowly rose.

_Die…_

_Die…_

His head slowly turned to see a woman with dark colored hair, glasses, and a white lab coat, her hands in the pockets of the coat.

Food was placed in front of him, as he continued to stay crouched in his little corner. But hearing the word die was the only thing in a month that caught his total attention.

"Die.." he whispered.

His voice was raspy from not speaking in a month. The woman was a bit surprised to see him talking again.

"If you keep going like this, yes."

Kugo paused.

"Ah…" he replied.

…And that was the end of that. He went back to the state he's been in for the past month. The woman sighed. _There's really no way to get him out of this, is there?_

* * *

Rapid footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the castle. A door was then slammed open, the sound of that echoing as well.

_**"Kugo!"**_

Kougaji stared at the room that the young demon was kept in for the last several months. The walls that touched the bed and the bed itself had recent bloodstains that was turning brown.

It was true. Kougaji couldn't believe it…The rumors he heard was actually true. Kugo _**really**_ tried to kill himself? Nii Jiyenii _**really**_ took him away? Kougaji ran at full speed through the halls again and found Kugo's 'father'.

"Where is he?" he yelled.

"Where is who, young prince?"

The scientist sat in a wheeler chair, completely calm and collected. You could almost guess that he didn't even know that Kugo ever existed.

"You know who I'm talking about!"

Kougaji wasn't about to play games with him. There wasn't any patience, let alone time for games.

"He's not with us anymore." was all he was given as an answer, along with a smirk.

Kougaji lighted scoffed and ran to the experiment room in the blink of eye. All he found was empty lab tubes that were large enough to fit a human being. A single one of those lab tubes was occupied. He quickly spotted and sprinted towards it, to get a good look at who or what was in there and his heart sank.

"…You're making another one?"

Nii Jiyenii stood a couple few feet behind him with a sly smile.

"They're perfect this time."

Kougaji flared up, until he heard the sound of another experiment tube filling up. He spun around, watching it fill with green water and suddenly a teen—about 13 years of age—dropped into the water from the large tube connecting into it from the top.

This teen was curled up in a tight ball, eyes closed, like an infant who's still in its mother's womb. Long hair floated in the water; hair that looked like it would reach to below the waist. The same goes for the tube in which Kougaji looked into right before.

"This time…They will kill the Sanzo party." the scientist smiled.

"This must be the reason." Kougaji whispered to himself, then he turned to the scientist. "Where is he?"

"I told you: he's not with us anymore."

Kougaji growled. He understood what he was trying to say. But he knew he was lying. Kugo wasn't the type to just admit defeat and commit suicide or 'commit suicide'. He's wandering about somewhere…The question is, 'Where?'. But judging by the answer Jiyenii is giving him, the scientist doesn't have the slightest idea where his 'son' might be. So Kougaji gave up with the scientist and ran off to find his young brother himself.

* * *

A cloaked Kugo stood on the roof of a building that over looked a bazaar market. He searched for a specific person who wore green and had brown hair. He knew this person went out because he "accidentally" heard a conversation earlier that day. He sat on that rooftop for nearly the whole day; the sky was starting to turn orange as sun down came near. Finally spotting who he was looking for, he put his hood over his head and jumped down the roof, landing in an alley-way below and began his pursuit.

It's been a few minutes since Hakkai entered the bazaar that he noticed a cloaked figure has been following him. At first, he thought they were just headed in the same direction as some of the people around him, but then it became suspicious. He continued to act like he didn't notice for another minute, until he spotted an alley and decided to confront him there. He swiftly slipped in and just as he thought, the figure followed him.

"Who are you?" Hakkai immediately asked him, ready to fight if necessary.

If this person was just a regular demon he probably would of attacked him already. Either that, or he's about to…

Kugo put his hands up in defense.

"I didn't follow you to fight."

"Explain."

"My name is Nos Kugo. You may not know me, but I know you."

Hakkai's eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what he meant. He couldn't see his face due to his hood. He didn't think he recognized his voice…although it did sound a bit familiar…Reading his eyes, Kugo pulled down his hood, revealing long, chocolate brown hair and deep, golden eyes. Hakkai stared in surprise. _Such a resemblance to—_

"Whatever you're thinking about," Kugo spoke with an emotionless face. "You're right."

* * *

Kugo ate carefully, never looking Hakkai in the eyes since he met with him. Hakkai stared at him from across the table, then took a deep breath, taking in what Kugo told him so far.

"So you're really_—_?"

"…Really Goku? Yes." Kugo interrupted him. "Tago and I were both artificially grown in large test tubes; large enough for you to fit in. We were created from blood, skin and hair samples that were left behind. Tago was born first."

"Tago?"

"You've figured out my name…" Kugo played with his food. "You can figure out Tago's."

Hakkai took a minute to think about it. _If Kugo is Goku, then Tago is…_ Hakkai's eyes slightly widened.

"Gota…" he said to himself.

Kugo's eyes narrowed at the mention of the name. He couldn't stand the smell of the food in front of him; he scrunched up his nose and pushed it away from him, then continued.

"But they somehow fucked it up." Kugo became angry. "She was 'born' with heart problems. I on the other hand was lucky…_**My**_ heart problem wasn't nearly as bad."

Hakkai paid close attention to what he was saying.

"It's as we used to say…bad things happen when we're apart." he clenched his teeth as his fist trembled in anger.

There's only one question that stuck out in Hakkai's head. They finished eating and stepped outside to part ways.

"I wish to join you." Kugo said. "But I have some unfinished business to take care of first."

Hakkai nodded, understanding where he's coming from.

"What did you mean by 'bad things happen when we're apart'?"

Kugo gave him an empty smile.

"Why don't you ask Sanzo? Ask him next time you see him. Besides he probably knows how to explain it better than I can." Kugo paused. "I'll take my leave. Don't wanna waste more of your time."

"It's fine." Hakkai smiled.

Kugo turned to walk away.

"But why tell me this?"

Kugo didn't turn to face him.

"Why go through the trouble to tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hakkai? It's a warning." Kugo continued to stare forward.

_A warning? _That took Hakkai by surprise.

"_**You're**_ fathering Gota, so _**you're**_ the one who has to look out for her." Kugo continued. "The only reason why Tago's heart condition was so bad was because _Gota_ has a weak heart."

Hakkai was in shock. _What? Gota would say something about something that important…wouldn't she?_

"Sanzo didn't tell you, did he?" Kugo looked over his shoulder. "I think you should have a talk with him as soon as you can. If you don't, you'll miss your chance."

* * *

Hakkai walked back to the inn in deep thought. What Kugo said rang in his ears:

'_Sanzo didn't tell you, did he? …Because __**Gota**__ has a weak heart…I think you should have a talk with him…If you don't you'll miss your chance…'_

But the thing that stood out the most was: _Gota has a weak heart._

Suddenly, he heard a few knocks on a door.

"Ah, Hakkai-sama…"

"Hey, Hakkai! What's up?"

The voices beyond the door brought him back to reality. From what he saw in front of him, he must have knocked on the twins' room door while his mind was out and Gota answered. Goku was lying down in bed; the second voice. Hakkai didn't in the slightest know what to say to them. He walked all the way to their room in a daydream.

"Uh…"

His voice caught in his throat. Gota never so much as give him a hint of her condition. How is he supposed to protect her if she doesn't talk to him about something so important?

Gota stared at him in confusion when he didn't answer. She turned to her brother, who shrugged in response. Goku jumped off the bed to join his sister.

"I've never seen 'im like this." Goku stated.

"Uhh…" Gota looked up at her master. "Hakkai-sama…Hakkai-sama!"

That snapped him out of it.

"We need to have a discussion." he finally replied.

"'bout what?" Goku asked.

"Not yet." Hakkai looked towards Sanzo's room, which was on the other side of the hall. "Is Sanzo in his room?"

"How are we supposed to know?" the twins said in unison.

Hakkai mentioned to follow him and walked to priest's room, the twins following close behind. He knocked and within seconds a voice without emotion replied:

"Who is it?"

"Me." Hakkai replied. "May I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door, finding Sanzo sitting on the edge of his bed and smoking a cigarette. Hakkai stepped aside, mentioning for the twins to enter first, then stepped in and closed the door behind him, all in silence. Sanzo gave him a hard stare.

"I didn't invite them." he said.

"Yes, but what I'm about to say involves them."

"But what are we goin' to talk about?" Goku asked.

"You."

The blunt answer slightly surprised them. Sanzo put out his cigarette.

"Talk."

"I ran into someone who knew something about Gota that I was surprised never came up between us. I was wondering if it was true." Hakkai started. "Gota, do you physically have a weak heart?" he turned to the younger twin.

Sanzo's mouth thinned, as the twins seemed taken back.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hakkai took their reactions as a yes.

"Who told you about that?" Sanzo asked, his voice seeming irritated.

"Wait a minute!" the twins cried in unison.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Gojyo.

"Yo!" he said. "Did someone call me?"

"To answer both your questions…"

Everyone whipped their heads to see Kugo comfortably sitting on Sanzo's windowsill.

"…I did."

Sanzo whipped out his gun, pointing it at the unexpected guest.

"Hey, you're—"

"Kugo…" Hakkai interrupted Gojyo.

"Who?" the twins asked.

"You know him?" Sanzo asked.

"He told me about Gota." Hakkai answered.

"He told me to come here." Gojyo added closing the door.

"Get out!" Sanzo pointed the gun now at Gojyo, who rose his hands up defensively.

"You should be careful with that…" Kugo stepped off the windowsill.

"You too!" he pointed it back to Kugo. "This doesn't involve you!"

Everyone spoke immediately after the other.

"On the contrary." Kugo took a few steps forward. "This has my name written all over it."

Sanzo cocked the gun. Kugo gave him an empty smile, before running at the twins, grabbing Gota—who let out a small noise—quickly released her, then stood against the door and slid down to comfortably sit against it. In the meantime, Sanzo fired his pistol, nearly killed Gojyo, who summoned his weapon as the bullet fly right above his shoulder. Hakkai nearly threw a chi ball at Kugo, and Goku took out his weapon when Kugo grabbed his sister. Now all four men stood in their attack stances, facing Kugo as Gota felt something in her hand that wasn't there seconds ago. She opened her hand to look at the new item she now held.

"That'll help you when your chest starts to hurt." Kugo explained the vial she was holding.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Nos Kugo. Let's see how long it takes you figure out my name."

The answer confused everyone, except Hakkai. Seconds passed before Sanzo and Gojyo held surprised expressions in their eyes. The reaction made Kugo smile.

"That almost took you as long as Hakkai." he said.

"Someone wanna fill me in?" Gojyo piped up.

"Nii Jiyenii." was Kugo's answer.

The group seemed to recognize the name, almost glaring at the young demon, like as if he was Jiyenii himself.

"He was the one who ordered me. But I never listened to him, so he killed my sister, Tago. You still following me?"

Everyone seemed to get it.

"That," he mentioned to the full vial in Gota's hand. "Used to belong to her…until she was murdered."

He paused to look at the group's expression, then he stood and looked at Hakkai.

"Goku nor Gota herself knew about this condition, but Sanzo. Gota never experienced any kind of symptoms, so Sanzo kind of threw the thought away. Goku lost his memories, Sanzo never told a soul. _I_ know about it, because my sister used to have frequent chest pains."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Gota piped up.

"Yeah, I don' get it either." Goku added.

Sanzo and Hakkai sighed, knowing they weren't going to get it.

"Are you serious?" Gojyo couldn't keep quiet.

Kugo gave the twins a caring smile, knowing exactly what that feels like.

"You _**are**_ my sister, Gota. You're going to need that medicine."

Kugo approached Goku, who was a couple of inches shorter, and handed him a needle.

"When the chest pains happen, use this to give her the medicine." he turned to Gota. "_**Don't**_ drink it. It needs to travel through your blood stream to get to your heart. Plus it doesn't taste very good." he smiled.

Then he walked between them, putting a hand of reassurance on each of their shoulders and climbed onto the windowsill.

"Think about what I said siblings…And use the medicine when the chest pain starts, remember _**you**_ have to do it, Goku." he smiled. "Now, I'll take my leave."

"Wait." Hakkai stopped him.

Kugo looked at him, giving him his full attention.

"Earlier, when you said you're heart wasn't as bad—"

"Heh…" Kugo interrupted him. "I didn't know I **had** a heart problem until Tago died."

Hakkai slightly gasped, as Kugo smiled at him and then cast himself backwards out the window. The twins and Gojyo gathered around the window, but there was no trace of Kugo.

* * *

Early morning the next day, Kougaji rode a dragon to Kugo's location, once he found out where he was. He landed the dragon, as soon as he the younger demon leaned up against a tree, sleeping. Kugo's instincts alerted him, waking him up as Kougaji closed in. Kugo didn't move nor opened his eyes to fool his enemy, but then recognized his former master's aura.

"I nearly killed you." Kugo stated and opened his eyes as Kougaji stood a few feet away from him.

"So this is where you've been…?" the question came out as a statement.

"Tago's dead, Kougaji." Kugo's eyes were emotionless.

Kougaji's eyes showed a bit of surprise. Kugo never called him by name; it was always 'Nii-sama' and sometimes—but rarely—'Prince'.

"I'm sorry," Kougaji sincerely apologized. "I tried my best, I really did. When I got there, she had already received the poison…"

Kugo scoffed at his attempt to apologize. Kougaji couldn't believe this this. He never behaved like this, and to Kougaji no less!

"'Father' planned this all along. We were but prototypes." Kugo spilled venom at the word 'father'.

"You…?"

"Yeah. I saw them. They're just about to be 'born', too." Kugo paused.

Kougaji was speechless. What do you say to that? 'Yes, you and your sister were only a test. Here comes the real you?' He could only imagine what the younger demon must feel like…

"You know how even twins have twins?" Kugo's voice was empty. "The 'bad' twins are usually the one who's supposed to die off…I've…never thought that I was a bad apple…Was I, Kougaji?"

"No, you weren't, Kugo. Both of you were the good twins."

"Then why are they killing _**us**_ off?" Kugo's eyes filling with anger.

There was nothing Kougaji could say to that. There was no way he was going to try and defend those in the castle, but he couldn't give him a good answer either.

"I've decided on protecting Gota." Kugo said bluntly after a moment of silence.

Kougaji was surprised, but at the same time he saw this coming.

"You're allying with the Sanzo Party?"

"Well…I'm pretty much Goku, aren't I?"

Kougaji sighed. He knew _something_ like this was going to happen, whether it be now or later.

"I've made sure that an extra amount of Tago's medicine was produced. You can use it to how you see fit."

For the first time in a long time, this is the first time that Kougaji saw a real happy expression on his face and in his eyes.

"Thank you, Kougaji-sama. You've been like a brother to me."

"Never forget that." Kougaji smiled.

Small, but still a smile.

"I would hug you, but that'd be gay and I'm not gay."

Kougaji stifled a laugh and Kugo laughed a bit himself.

"We'll see each other again…?"

"If you're working with the Sanzo Party."

Kugo stood up and hopped onto a dragon that he had stolen the last time he visited the castle, when it grew bigger. He looked back at his former master and before flying away, said:

"See you then."

…And that was the last time he had seen Kugo.

* * *

WOOT! HURRY FOR CHAPTER 12! I have absolutely NO idea what the next episode will be like and/or about. Although, I _do_ have an idea...

Tago: *still complaining about more lines*

Alright, alright already! You'll get more lines!

Kugo and Tago: Really?

Yes! Now be quiet! Geez...

Kugo: Hope you all liked it! Until next time...


	13. Chapter 13, Recollection

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or it's characters. They belong to Kazuya Minakura, Tokyopop and all those other wonderful peoples. All I own are my OC's.

Note: This chapter was originally chapter 10. But Then I got caught jotting down my little extra ideas for Kugo and such, and decided to change it up.

* * *

~Recollection~

Sanzo stood before the three floating heads. They had just told him to do the impossible…

"Why?" he asked them. "Why must I separate them?"

"Because, Genjo Sanzo," the female on the left spoke. "There is one you will not be able to control and the other will obey your every command."

"The closer you get to one," the female on the right added. "the more distant the other will become."

"The choice is up to you, Genjo Sanzo," the male in the center continued. "Choose wisely."

* * *

"I HATE YOU!"

Sanzo heard a distressed, pain-filled cry as he walked away carrying Goku on his back.

"NII-CHAN!"

This is why Sanzo must never get close to anyone…A position like this would have tore him apart.

* * *

As Sanzo neared Goku's bedroom door to check up on him, he heard Goku's groans as he awoke. Sanzo entered and Goku caught his faint scent.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked.

He sat down on the stool near his bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Goku put a hand on his forehead as he sat up.

"My head's spinnin'…"

"Here."

Sanzo handed him a glass of water. Goku took it and drank it all in a few gulps.

"Hey, Sanzo?"

"Yes?"

"Are ya ok?"

"I'm fine," he stood up and turned to walk away. "Why do you ask?"

"Ya seem kinda pale…"

Sanzo walked to the door frame and paused.

"Get some rest." he replied and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sanzo noticed that Goku continued to roam the halls aimlessly. One of the monks even informed him that that's all he's been doing.

"He hasn't even finished his meal." the monk had explained earlier that day as Sanzo was trying to finish some paperwork.

He took a break from the papers and decided to see what Goku was up to. He found him staring at the Merciful Goddess's peach tree.

"Goku." he called, catching the teen's attention.

But Goku didn't turn to look at him. Sanzo walked up to him and also stared at the peach tree for a moment.

"What are you doing?" Sanzo asked him.

"Those peaches look delicious…" the teen answered.

"Don't even think about it."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Goku walked away from the tree and toward the temple. He seemed sluggish.

'_I knew it.' _Sanzo thought as he watched him.

Goku walked down the hall almost bumping into a monk, who exclaimed:

"Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry…" Goku softly mumbled and continued to walk.

The monk spotted Sanzo and gave him a 'What's wrong with him?' stare. Sanzo sighed and decided to follow the teen.

'_He misses her.'_ Sanzo continued thinking. _'He just doesn't know who exactly.'_

Goku walked all the way around the temple and stopped at Sanzo's work room, where Sanzo worked on some papers earlier and noticed he wasn't there yet. Then, he noticed he was right behind him, so he stepped aside. Sanzo walked in and sat in his chair to continue on his work. Goku stood at the door frame, seemingly lost in thought.

"Don't block the entrance." Sanzo said not looking up from his work.

"Oh…" was Goku's answer before entering the room and sitting under the window near his master.

After about an hour of silence and work, Sanzo glanced over at the teen who looked to be thought. The teen stared at his hands, clenching and un-clenching them.

"Tell me." Sanzo said mentioning as to what he was thinking about.

"I lost somethin'." Goku answered.

"You lost something?" Sanzo meant it as a question but it came out more as a statement.

"Yeah…Somethin' important."

'_Gota…'_ Sanzo thought.

He turned in his chair and stared at his finished paper work.

"What did you lose?"

"Don't know…Don't remember."

'_I'm sorry…'_

"What did you eat today?" Sanzo couldn't continue to talk about something he forced him to forget.

"Rice…Miso soup…Tofu…"

"Was it good?"

"Didn't finish it…"

Silence.

"But maybe if I had some peaches for dessert…"

"Forget it." Sanzo interrupted him.

"I'm jokin'!"

The room filled with silence once more.

"Hey, Sanzo."

"Hm?"

"Do ya know what I lost?"

"If you describe it to me."

Goku stayed silent, trying to remember his lost importance. He stared at his hands again. But he never answered Sanzo. He couldn't…

Goku continued on like this for another two weeks. He wouldn't finish his meals and would leave the rest of it to waste. Sanzo would sometimes follow him to see where he would end up, but he always just led him back to his work room. There, the teen would keep his master company by sitting under the window near him. It was now the end of the second week.

"Sanzo?"

"Yes, Goku." he replied.

"It hurts…"

Sanzo froze. He was afraid something like this was going to happen. Just like girl had said before:

'S_omething bad happens when we're apart…'_

"What hurts?" Sanzo took a deep breath.

"Not bein' able to remember." Goku closed his eyes. "Somethin's missin'…and it hurts."

Sanzo's heart ached. Even when he erased Goku's memory of his sister, he still remembers she exists; he still remembers he lost her…even if he doesn't _**actually**_ remember.

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks, Goku. I think that's enough."

"'Cuz it's true!" Goku abruptly stood up. "Somethin' _**is**_ missin', an' ya probably know what it is, but ya won't tell me!"

Sanzo didn't answer him. Goku's right…But he can't remind him of her. His job was to get rid of one of them; he was ordered to because…

* * *

"Hellooo? Mr. Droopy-eye…Wake up!"

Sanzo blinked, finally coming back to reality. In front of him was Gota, who was waving her hand in front of his face.

"'bout time!" she exclaimed.

They stood off to the side of the town's market, as not to be in peoples way. The only one near Sanzo was Gota. He looked at her, his eyes asking where everyone else went.

"They went on ahead," she answered his eyes. "Since you weren't responding to _**anything**_. I stayed here with you, 'cuz I know you probably would have been lost."

"Where's Goku?"

"With Hakkai-sama." she started walking away from him. "Well? C'mon! We won't catch up to them if we just stand here."

'_They didn't give me a legitimate reason to get rid of her…'_ Sanzo thought. _'But I have a thought as to why…'_

"C'mon, slow poke!" Gota waved at him a few feet in front of him.

'_You see what happened?'_ he continued thinking as if the three heads could read his mind.

"Look! There they are!" Gota exclaimed smiling and already running ahead. "Hakkai-sama!"

"Hey!" Hakkai greeted her.

"Sanzo! Hurry or we're gonna havta wait…" Goku called. "Man, I'm starvin'!"

"Y'know? I'm really gettin' tired of hearin' you say that..." Gojyo roughly put a hand on Goku's head.

Sanzo closed his eyes in relief and followed the group as they entered the restaurant.

_'I can't get rid of her that easily…'_

* * *

Chapter 13! Finally, right? :D

I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter. I apologize for this chapter, it's a bit on the short side. Hope you all enjoy it!

Kugo: R&R...please.


End file.
